Un délire
by jlukes
Summary: Une Miss Swan et une Miss Sawyer cousines, elle se retrouvent pour des vacances qui vont changer la vie et le coeur de pas mal !
1. Email

**_Tadam alors voilà !!! "Un délire..." sort tout droit de mon imagination, les perso n'appartiennent qu'à Stephenie Meyer et Mark Shawn... blabla..._**

**_Résumé: Isabella Swan et Peyton Sawyer sont cousines de par leur mère, elles manquent l'une à l'autre énormément et décident de se revoir, les Ravens vont se voir partir en vacance dans la charmante bourgade de Forks... Les vies et non vies vont être bouleversées, des coeurs chamboulés, des capactités dévoilées..._**

**_Précisions : L'anniversaire de Bella c'est bien passé, pas de rupture, Peyton n'a jamais rien avoué à Brooke mais le mariage d'Haley et Nathan s'est déroulé avec l'accident... Karen n'est pas enceinte et Haley non plus... enfin pas de suite._**

**_J'espère que ça ira, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !_**

**_Bonne lecture !!!_**

_

* * *

_

_Chère cousine,_

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles, ça fait tellement longtemps ! _

_Charlie t'embrasse, il pense à toi, ici ça se passe bien Forks n'est pas si mal, en plus il y a de la neige, et contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, je me suis habitué au froid, bien plus que tu ne le penses, et puis maintenant j'ai des bras pour me réchauffe. Ferme la bouche ! Ok, je t'en parlerai à une condition ! Que tu viennes me voir, après tout c'est ton tour ! _

_Et Brooke ? Comment va-t-elle ? Et ce Lucas dont tu me parlais, où en sont les choses ? Est-ce que tu viendras me voir ?_

_Je t'en pris dis oui, c'est les vacances la semaine prochaine et je suis sûr que Charlie sera heureux de te recevoir, toi et tes amis biensûr, ainsi je pourrais rencontrer ce blondinet. _

_Tu me manques Pey…_

_A bientôt, Bella_

- PEEEEYYYTOOONN !

- Dans la chambre !

Alors que j'entends Brooke grimper les escaliers, je pense à ma cousine, Bella, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça d'aller la voir, et puis Brooke serait contente de la revoir. Mais venir avec la bande, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… il fait froid la bas, et puis elle me parle de Lucas, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire hein ? « Figure toi que j'ai laissé passer ma chance et que maintenant il est avec ma meilleure amie et que je désespère seule dans mon coin ! » Bon pour le « seule dans mon coin » elle le sait déjà, c'est ma nature profonde, mais pour le reste ça ne va pas trop le faire.

- Alors tu rêves ?

- Hein ? Désolé… Bella m'a écrit !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Elle parle de moi ?

- Du calme Brooke !

Alors que je lui explique grosso modo le contenu de la lettre, évitant le passage « Lucas », elle sautille de joie, je sais qu'elle l'a toujours apprécié et ça me fais plaisir, Bella est ma cousine la plus proche, et Brooke est comme ma sœur, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Alors tu veux y aller ?

- Oui mais il neige, et c'est froid la neige

- Oh arrête ta mine boudeuse !

- Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre pour la neige !

- Tu sais Forks est peut être un trou perdu, mais les magasins ça existe !

- Ok ! Je vais prévenir Lucas !

- Ok, je vais chez Nathan et Haley pour leur demander

Voilà qu'elle sautille dans tous les coins, au moins elle est heureuse de partir, moi aussi, mais surtout pour revoir Bella et discuter, j'en ai besoin, je sais qu'elle ne me jugera pas. Une fois que la tornade brune est sortie je prends ma veste et ma voiture pour filer chez Haley.

Tout le temps du trajet, je me suis remémoré son mail, ma timide Bella à un homme dans sa vie, alors ça c'est une première, elle qui est si introverti, qui n'aime pas la foule qui n'aime pas vraiment que l'on s'intéresse à elle, je suis étonné. J'ai hâte de voir celui qui a gagné à la tombola pour mériter le regard d'Isabella Swan.

- Peyton ! Ca va !

- Salut Hales ! Très bien, je suis venu vous voir car j'ai un truc à vous proposer…

- Vas y entre !

- Salut Blondie !

- Salut Nate… Alors est-ce que vous aimez la neige ?

Déjà vu la tête de Nathan, ce n'est pas terrible, le pauvre, il n'a jamais rien connu d'autre que le soleil de la Caroline du Nord, mais Haley semble carrément emballée.

- Oh oui ! La neige, les batailles, les promenades…

- Ok… En fait, j'ai ma cousine qui nous propose de la rejoindre pour les vacances dans l'état de Washington, à Forks, Brooke est déjà au taquet et je suis sûr que Lucas ne résistera pas longtemps !

- Ca marche alors…

- C'est super !!! On part quand ?

- Ecoute le temps de préparer les valises, les billets d'avion, les parents… nous sommes mercredi… vendredi je pense

- Ok, merci Peyton, ses vacances vont nous faire du bien, après la mort de Keith et l'accident du pont, on a vraiment besoin de penser à autres choses

Nathan affiche un visage triste, ces souvenirs sont pour nous tous très présent, et se les remémorer n'est pas facile. Je les quitte après des embrassades et retourne à la maison, prévenir Larry et Bella.

POV Bella

- Aller Bella ! Juste une heure ! S'il te plaît !

- Alice ! Une heure avec toi dure une éternité !

- Il me faut des nouvelles chaussures !

- Alors tu n'as pas besoins de moi !

- Bella… fais moi plai…

J'attends la fin de sa phrase qui ne vient pas, mais quand je remarque que ses yeux sont figés dans le vide, je comprends qu'elle doit avoir une vision, Jasper arrive aussitôt à son côté.

- Alice ?

- Bella va avoir de la visite !

- Quoi ?

Edward arrive à son tour à vitesse grand V le visage anxieux mais il se radoucie et sourit.

- Peyton hein ?

- Quoi ? Elle vient ? Elle est seule ? Elle est comment ? Elle sourit ?

- Et du calme mon ange !

Alors que je suis au sommet de l'excitation par cette nouvelle, Edward pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me souffle dans le coup, un frisson me parcourt et c'est une toute autre excitation qui m'empare.

- Edward….Peux-tu arrêter de faire ça s'il te plaît

Jasper affiche un sourit espiègle et serre la main d'Alice avec ferveur, c'est communicatif on dirait. Je rougis instantanément essayant de me reconnecter.

- Tu as reçut un message chez toi

- Edward ! Ramène-moi à la maison !

Il sourit, et nous nous retrouvons rapidement sur la route de la maison dans sa Volvo argentée. Je suis pressé de rentrer et de lire son message, même si je sais qu'elle va venir, je veux connaître les détails, j'avais évité d'y penser depuis ce matin quand je lui avais envoyé mon mail alors qu'Edward aller arriver de sa chasse. Mais maintenant elle m'a répondu, elle va venir, elle va venir seule ? Avec Brooke ? Je serais contente de la revoir ! Et ce fameux Lucas ? La connaissant il doit être mignon, depuis sa rupture avec Nathan, cet arrogant de service, j'étais heureuse qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'un peu plus… Stable.

- Qui est Peyton ?

- Ma cousine. Du côté de Renée. Sa mère est morte, quand elle était enfant, mais nous avons gardés contact, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est quand je suis allée chez elle à Tree Hill. Elle me manque…

- Parle-moi d'elle

- Et bien… c'est une artiste, elle dessine comme personne, elle aime le silence et n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire, elle a un caractère de chien, têtue aussi…

- Tu es sûr que tu ne parle pas de toi là !

- Et ça te fais rire ! Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te frapper sans me faire mal !

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- Elle peut être très torturée, quand j'y repense Jasper me fait penser à elle de temps en temps, le côté suicidaire en moins

- Jasper n'est pas suicidaire !

- Pour sûr ! Il est déjà mort !

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison et je n'attends pas Edward pour sortir et courir dans ma chambre, manque de pot, je rate la première marche de l'escalier et j'attends patiemment que mon nez se fracasse sur les marches suivantes, mais un bras sous ma poitrine me retient à la dernière minute, ouf !

- Ne sois pas si pressé, ce mail ne va pas s'envoler !

- Désolé…

Je rougies, je sais que je suis ridicule, mais j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

_Chère cousine,_

_(Que de formalité !pff !) _

_Alors, je tiens à te remercier pour ton invitation que….je suis ravie d'accepter ! Et je ne me suis pas faite prier pour les amis, tu es toujours d'accord hein ?_

_Brooke sera de la partie comme tu peux imaginer, il y aura aussi Nathan, Haley… et Lucas, mais ne te fais pas de fausses joies, je t'en parlerai quand on sera seule à seule._

_Larry est ravi d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles et il est très heureux de savoir que je passe les vacances avec toi. Et Charlie ? Il ne va rien dire qu'il est des garçons sous son toit ? Bon il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter se sont des mecs responsables, je t'expliquerai aussi, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !_

_Nous serons à l'aéroport de Seattle Samedi matin, tu pourras venir nous récupérer ? Nous seront cinq en tout, mais bon ça tu as du le comprendre !_

_J'ai hâte que tu me parle de ce mystérieux garçon qui a réussis à avoir toute l'attention de Miss Swan ! C'est remarquable, je lui tire mon chapeau, il doit vraiment être… intéressant… ? Nan je rigole !_

_Je t'embrasse, hâte de te revoir ma Bella_

_Pey_

- Intéressant ? C'est assez flatteur je dois dire

Il me fait son sourire impeccable et foudroyant, quel Dieu, mais c'est vrai, quand je repense à ce qu'elle a dit et ce qu'il a lu, je suis déjà rouge pivoine.

- Mais c'est génial ! Elle sera là samedi !

Il faut que je prévienne Charlie, il sera content, il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire dormir tout ce monde ! Je regarde ma chambre, et ce le vrai capharnaüm !

- Oh mon dieu, il faut que je range tout ça !

- Tu feras ça tout à l'heure…

Il me prend dans ses bras et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres…

- Parle-moi d'eux…

- Ben moi qui croyais que tu voulais faire un câlin !

Je lui fais ma moue dont j'ai le secret, mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner pour ce coup. Je l'emmène sur mon lit, et raconte ce que je sais. Rassemblant mes souvenirs sur Nathan et Brooke, ca fait tout de même quatre ans que je ne les ai pas vu.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser avec des garçons dont je ne connais rien passer la nuit dans ta maison ?

- Ok… Brooke est du style d'Alice, shopping, excentricité, bonne humeur… Nathan lui c'est un peu plus compliqué, il sortait avec Peyton avant, mais c'était un macho, coureur de jupon, je suis étonnée qu'elle le voit encore malgré la rupture. Surement due à ce Lucas je pense…

- Et ce Lucas ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne sais rien de lui enfin ce qu'elle m'en a dit dans ses mails. Il a semble correct.

- Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Oh Edward s'il te plaît ! Et puis de toute façon je suppose que tu vas venir avec moi pour les chercher, et tu te feras ta propre opinion sur des « faits réels »

- Ok…

- Merci… c'est important pour moi

- Je le sais

Il passe une main sur mon visage, ses doigts frais parcourent ma nuque et glisse le long de mon dos, un nouveau frisson, il m'embrasse tendrement, mais je sais où ça va nous mener. Nulle part à ma plus grande frustration !

- Je vais prévenir Charlie et préparer la maison

- Ok... je vais à la maison, voir ce qu'il en est avec Alice

- Tu veux t'assurer qu'il ne se passera rien ?

- Tu as tout compris…Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi


	2. Retrouvailles

POV Peyton

Nous sommes dans l'avion, qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas tarder à atterrir, il est temps parce que mes mains sont soudé aux accoudoirs, si on se crash, ils resteront dans mes mains !

- Blondie aurait-elle peur en avion ?

- La ferme Nate !

- Nate laisse la tranquille !

- Merci Haley ! Au moins quelqu'un qui me soutien !

Je tire la langue à ce cher Nathan Scott qui me la renvoie bien entendu.

- Vous n'avez pas fini de vous chamailler tous les deux ?

- Non ! Non !

En même temps ! Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches depuis notre séparation il y a des siècles ! Et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- Alors Peyton, parle-nous de ta cousine… Bella c'est ça ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça avec son regard pénétrant, biensûr qu'il me regarde ! Il me parle ! Reprend toi Pey !

- Bella est la fille la plus douce qui soit, mais elle est très réservée mais brillante, elle vient de Floride normalement mais ma tante a due partir pour le boulot de son nouveau mari, alors elle vit chez Charlie, il est le shérif de la ville.

- Ah c'est chez Bella qu'on va ?

- Oui Nathan ! Bravo, il était temps que tu réagisses !

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui, elle est déjà venu quand j'étais avec Peyton, d'ailleurs elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup je crois

- Tu crois bien !

La voix de l'hôtesse nous informe que l'avion va atterrir et je n'ai jamais eu mes doigts plus encrée dans le cuir de ce maudit accoudoir. Bella tu va me le payer !

Ouf, tout c'est bien passé, je reprends mes bagages, les jambes encore flageolantes, décidemment, l'avion, je ne m'y ferais jamais, je vois Brooke qui embarque ses nombreuses valises dans un chariot, Lucas la regarde faire en souriant, et quel sourire, j'en ai jamais vu de tel. Il se décide à l'aider, alors que Nathan et Haley avance vers moi, chacun sa valise roulette derrière eux, main dans la main. Et encore une fois, je fais chandelier. J'aurais du demander à Skills de venir, j'aurais été moins seule. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! J'aurais Bella ! Quoique son mystérieux amoureux sera là aussi.

- Alors tu la vois ?

- Attend je cherche… Ca y est je la vois…

- Peyton !

- Bella !

POV Edward

Je ne l'ai jamais vu si anxieuse, stressé et enthousiaste à la fois, j'ai même du mal à la suivre. Elle tient ma main fermement, j'ai peur qu'elle se brise les doigts toute seule.

- Calme-toi Bella…

- Mais je ne la vois pas !

- Ils arrivent… dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1….

- Peyton !

- Bella !

Ma douce Bella me lâche la main et se met à courir, la Peyton en question, lâche sa valise et la rejoint, elles s'étreignent un long moment, sans une parole. Je peux juste capter celles de la blonde.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Oh seigneur, c'est si bon de te revoir »_

Je souris, ma Bella est heureuse, je ne l'ai jamais vi si lumineuse.

_« Et moi ? Moi aussi elle m'a manqué ! »_

J'aperçois l'auteur de cette pensée qui n'est autre que la brune que je suppose être Brooke. Cette fille est une pile sur patte, elle sautille sur elle-même tout en tenant la main de son copain. Un blondinet souriant.

_« Peyton est heureuse, je ne l'avais pas sourire depuis longtemps, ça me manque… »_

Il semble protecteur envers cette fille, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit là seule chose. Il y a un autre couple, un grand brun sportif et une fille plus petite, ils se donnent la main et je peux même voir une alliance. Ils sont mariés ?

_« Alors voilà Bella ! Elle a terriblement changée en quatre ans ! J'espère qu'elle ne me détestera plus, je ne suis plus le même grâce à mon Haley… » _

_« Woua, Peyton qui sourit réellement, quel bonheur ! » _

Elle est si triste que ça cette fille, on ne dirait pas pourtant

_« Ca va tu es rassuré ? »_ Alice

- Oui…

- Je te l'avais dis ! Bon aller moi j'y vais !

Alice trépigne sur place de connaître les amis de Bella, c'est qu'elle risque de s'entendre avec la brune, surtout quand je vois le chariot de valise derrière elle.

- Bella ?

- Ah ! Oui ! Peyton je te présente Alice, ma meilleure amie

- Enchanté Peyton !

- Enchanté ! Je suis heureuse de rencontrer les amis de Bella ! Je vous présente Brooke et son petit ami Lucas, Nathan et sa femme Haley

- Sa femme ? Oh mon dieu !

L'amour de ma vie semble choqué, vu ce qu'elle m'en a dit je suis aussi surprit, elle se reprend et sourit franchement.

- Et bien Nathan tu m'épate ! Dans mon souvenir tu étais, enfin… tu vois

- C'est grâce à elle…

Il embrasse sa femme, Haley, avec douceur, elle sourit et se serre davantage dans ses bras.

- Et je suppose que tu es Brooke ?

- Oui c'est exact !

- Enchanté, Alice.

- Brooke tu dois savoir que vous êtes identique, et je pense avoir la paix cette semaine pour ne pas avoir de corvée de boutiques !

- Mais tu m'as manqué aussi Bella !

- Je suis désolé Brooke ! Viens par là !

Et voilà une nouvelle effusion émotionnelle, mais moi je ne suis toujours pas présenté, mais la blonde me remarque et me sourit, alors je lui retourne la salutation.

- Je suppose que tu es le mystérieux amoureux ?

- Il paraît !

- Pey, je te présente Edward

_« Mais comment ils font pour avoir des yeux pareils ? » Peyton_

- Edward, ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance ! Tu es un grand mystère !

- Comment ça ?

- Bella ne m'a encore rien dit de toi, et je veux savoir comment tu as fais pour franchir sa barrière mentale !

- Je m'y attèle encore !

Je ris, mais là tout à coup je me suis senti mal.

_« Il doit être vraiment génial, pour qu'elle le laisse entrer dans sa vie, il doit être digne de confiance alors » Peyton_

Je suis soulagé, elle s'inquiète du sort de Bella et ne semble pas se poser de questions sur nous, c'est étonnant, ils semblent tous si ouvert d'esprit.

- Aller on y va ! J'espère que vous avez prévu des tenus pour le froid ?

- Nous oui, mais Brooke…

- Je dois faire les boutiques, il n'y a pas de boutiques pour la neige à Tree Hill !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira toutes les deux !

- Alice, ne la fatigue pas trop non plus !

- Et Miss Swan, tu ne connais pas Brooke Davis, reine du Shopping ! En plus je créer mes propre vêtements !

- Moi aussi !

- Géniale !

Bella et Peyton lèvent les yeux en même temps, je me contente de sourire, ce séjour risque d'être… intéressant.

POV Bella

- Et voilà ! Voici la maison, bon ce n'est pas grand…

- Mais au moins on se tiendra chaud ! Aïe !

Alors qu'Haley donne une claque derrière la tête de ce cher Nathan je souris de voir qu'Edward prend bien la réflexion, lui qui est si jaloux d'habitude.

- Je n'en reviens pas que Brooke soit parti aussi vite avec… Alice ?

- Oui, ma sœur est une fane de boutique !

- Elles sont faites pour s'entendre alors !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Haley

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qu'Alice traîne dans les magasins je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

- Et moi dont !

- En tout cas moi j'irais bien me dégourdir les jambes !

Nathan est en train de danser d'un pied à l'autre et se frotte les mains en regardant Lucas avec malice. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?

- Nathan on vient à peine d'arriver !

- Oui mais j'ai vu qu'il n'y en avait un pas loin ! Et ca tombe bien j'ai pris mon ballon !

- Tu n'as pas fais ça ?

- Et si !

Nathan a déjà un ballon de basket dans les mains et le fait tourner comme une toupie sur le bout de son doigt. Du basket, il en fait toujours ? Haley souffle et lève les yeux au ciel vaincue.

- C'est parti alors !

Je les entraîne hors de la maison, Edward me prend la main, il sourit, il est amusé alors qu'il semble concentré sur ce qui ce pense dans leurs tête.

- Tu me diras hein ?

- Tu seras étonné !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras ? Tes amis sont… intéressants.

Peyton et Haley sont avec nous alors que les deux garçons avancent vers le terrain qui ne sert plus, enfin pas pour le moment à première vue.

- Edward ? Tu joues ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Je souris, il est content, et enlève sa veste.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer ?

- Je ne suis pas doué qu'au baseball !

- Frimeur !

- Je t'aime !

Je le vois courir à allure humaine vers les deux autres, je reste avec les filles sur le côté et Pey s'empresse de venir se pelotonner contre moi, suivit par Haley.

- Il est sexy !

- Peyton !

- Ben quoi Haley ! Mais je te rassure Bella, il ne m'intéresse pas !

- Encore heureux !

- Alors parle-nous de lui !

- Heu quoi dire… Il a quatre frères et sœurs, enfin, ils sont adoptés. C'est assez compliqué

Aller, j'élude rapidement, quelque part je suis sûr que Pey comprendrait mais, c'est encore trop tôt, je ne voudrai pas chambouler sa vie comme ça.

- Alors qui est ce Lucas ?

- Et bien, c'est le frère de Nathan

- Pardon ? Mais ?

- C'est compliqué, ils ont le même père et pas le meilleur on va dire.

- Ok

- Il est le meilleur ami d'Haley

- C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Peyton et Brooke

- Et comment tu as fais pour… Nathan n'était pas un cadeau du temps de Peyton, il est complètement différent

- Je sais, j'ai vu ce qu'il était vraiment, et de là il a changé pour les autres.

- C'est bien ça…

Je les regarde jouer, ils sont si doués tous les deux, et mon Edward aussi, je vois qu'il se retient, mais ça l'amuse.

- Mais tu es doué mon vieux ! Pas mal !

- Merci !

- Vous avez une équipe ici ?

- Non, les gens préfèrent le baseball par ici

- Tu joues ?

- Avec ma famille parfois, mais bon, c'est du pur amateurisme quand on voit notre niveau !

Et ça le fais rire en plus ! Je ricane doucement. J'observe Peyton discrètement, elle regarde ce Lucas, je repense à ses mails, et puis au dernier surtout. Pourquoi est-il avec Brooke, je croyais qu'il lui plaisait. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

- Tu m'en parleras ?

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête en continuant de le regarder, je vois bien dans son regard que ce n'est pas bon. Mais elle se secoue et me regarde en souriant. Puis elle regarde derrière mon épaule, et elle arque un sourcil le sourire aux lèvres ?

- Quoi ?

Elle me fait signe de me retourner, ce que je fais et là une des yeux ambres et une sourire de diable me regarde.

- Bouh !

- Emmet ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie !

- Bella ! T'es trop ! Alors voici la charmante Peyton ?

Bam ! Et une belle tape derrière la tête ! Merci Rosalie !

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un !

Haley sourit et Peyton devient rouge écrevisse. Emmet embrasse sa femme sur la joue

- Mais tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi !

Elle sourit et se tourne vers les filles.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Rosalie, et voici Emmet !

- Enchanté, moi c'est Peyton et voici Haley

- Salut !

- Et voici Jasper, mon frère.

Rosalie présente son frère qui s'approche à son tour, essayant de sourire. Peyton semble retenir son souffle, les yeux écarquillés au possible. Je lui presse la main et elle se remet à respirer. Je souris à moi-même et les trois vampires me regarde complice.

* * *

Sérieusement dites moi ce que vous en pensez please!!!!!!


	3. Bataille

POV Peyton

Oh mon dieu ! Ce regard, il est…pénétrant et… envoutant. C'est vrai on doit avouer qu'ils sont tous particulièrement voire extrêmement séduisant, mais lui il est différent, il a quelque chose de plus mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai le sentiment qu'on me fend le cœur, alors qu'il est déjà brisé. Les images de ma mère, d'Ellie, de la fusillade, de l'enterrement de Keith, tout me revient en tête, ça fait mal. Mais j'essai de ne pas y penser, et une pression sur ma main me rappelle que j'ai cessé de respirer, est-ce que ça s'est vu ?

Je chasse mes idées noirs en secouant la tête, je voudrais aller faire un tour, je… je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de Bella ça fais si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…

- Edward joue au basket ?

- Et oui Emmet !

- Oui, désolé, mais mon mari et Lucas l'on embarqué

- Et quand ils jouent on ne peut plus les arrêter !

J'essai de me joindre à la conversation, mais ma voix me trahie, en plus, le blond au regard envoutant me dévisage, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Casper ? Non Jasper je crois. J'arque un sourcil dans sa direction, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi ?

- Hey les gars ! On peut jouer ? Tu viens Jazz ?

- Oui, j'arrive

Il est vraiment bizarre, on dirait qu'il essai de regarder au travers de moi, je regarde vite fait derrière moi et il n'y a rien à part de la neige et une forêt, Rosalie le regarde aussi, elle semble inquiète. Les deux frères rejoignent les Scott et Edward.

- Lucas, Nathan je vous présente Emmet et Jasper, mes frères

- Salut les gars ! Une partie !

- Volontiers !

Le dit Emmet se frotte les mains et Edward sourit, il semble joueur se type. Lucas passe le ballon à Jasper qui me regarde une dernière fois avec toujours ce même regard, Lucas le fixe la mine renfrogné. Quoi ? Jaloux ? Pff tu te fais des idées ma pauvre fille !

- Edward ferme tes écoutilles !

Le cuivré ne semble pas apprécier sa remarque et le fusille du regard, bon sang, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, en plus il semble contrarié.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes mariés ?

- Oui, nous avons renouvelés nos vœux cet été

- Emmet et moi sommes fiancés, mais on ne le dit pas, les gens d'ici ne sont pas très ouvert…

- Chez nous, il n'as pas fallut grand-chose pour que l'on me croie enceinte !

- Merci Brooke d'ailleurs !

- Oh Peyton, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé ?

- Tu le sais Haley !

- En tout cas Nate n'est plus le même, il est plus…

- Docile ?

- Peyton !

- Ben quoi ? Faut dire ce qui est, avec moi c'était un sal…

- Peyton !

- Hou c'est bon je me tais !

- Ils sont sans cesse en train de se balancer les pires horreurs !

- Je vois ça ! On dirait Emmet et Bella ! Mais Em' et carrément plus…

- Lourd

- On va dire ça ! Alors où est Alice ?

- Elle est partie faire du shopping

- Seule ?

- Non, avec Brooke, notre amie, elles se ressemblent on dirait !

- Et puis, on à la paix !

- Bien vu cousine !

Je lui fais une accolade de l'épaule, Brooke peut vraiment être épuisante dans les magasins, et si cette Alice est son identique alors je la comprends tout à fait !

Mon téléphone sonne et je m'empresse de décrocher, surement Brooke.

- Brooke !

- Alors comment ça va ?

- Bien, nos basketteurs sont en action, comment en serait-il autrement ?

- J'imagine, alors je voulais te prévenir que j'étais chez Alice, on a fini, tu verrais sa garde-robe ! Seigneur ! La mienne est cent fois plus petite !

- Alors la sienne est de la taille de Nevada !

- Je ne rigole pas ! C'est génial ! En tout cas on vous attend !

- Ok… je préviens les autres !

Alors que Rosalie semble amusée, je les préviens de l'appel de Brooke, Haley se met à pouffer.

- Je suis sûr qu'en rentrant à Tree Hill, on va être de corvée pour combler son manque !

- Il n'y a pas de doute !

- Alors il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que les garçons finissent, et on y va !

- Heu Rosalie, je crois qu'il faut les booster un peu parce qu'on ne sera jamais parti !

- Alors à toi l'honneur Peyton !

- Bon ben quand il faut il y aller, il faut y aller !

J'avance sur le terrain et le ballon est sur le point d'atterrir sur Nathan mais je le prends au vol, comment j'ai fais ça aucune idée.

- Hey miss Sawyer !

- On nous attend !

- Mais on vient à peine de commencer !

- Oh pauvre petit bébé…

- Pey fais attention !

Haley se marre derrière et je vois le sourire espiègle de Nathan se former sur son visage.

- Tu aimes la neige ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Oh non je sens la bataille arriver, il s'approche du rebord du terrain et sous le regard amusé des autres joueurs, il prend une masse de neige, la compacte correctement dans ses mains, il faut que je bouge, mais même si je cours il va me rattraper, stupide sportif !

- Nathan Scott si tu me lance ma vengeance sera terrible !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Haley, c'est ton mari, fais quelque chose !

- Oh non ! Tu te débrouilles je ne fais pas le poids !

- Merci ! Bon puisse que c'est comme ça !

Je me dépêche de me servir en neige mais je reçois une masse glacée dans le bas du dos, c'est très, très froid ! Stupide pantalon taille basse ! Je lui balance la mienne et c'est en pleine tête hilare qui la reçoit à son tour, il stoppe net de rire.

- Blondie se déchaîne !

Il allait se préparer à me balancer un nouvelle attaque givrée mais un boule de neige le percute de plein fouet. Qui a fait ça ? J'arrête de rire, et regarde autour de moi. Bella a une masse ronde dans la main et le menace

- Tu veux jouer ?

Houuu la maline ! Je me fends la poire toute seule et je vois Nathan qui sourit à pleine dent.

- Moi aussi je veux jouer !

- Mollo Emmet !

- Tu me connais !

Emmet s'apprête à lancer une boule à Bella, la pauvre son visage se tord dans une grimace comme si elle appréhendait la douleur.

- Serais tu douillette Cousine ?

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait la lui lancer, il pivote et à la dernière minute vide Edward qui l'esquive sans problème. Et là c'est la bataille générale, Rosalie et Haley se joigne à nous, même Lucas qui se bataille avec Jasper et Haley. Moi la bataille s'annonce sec avec Nathan et Bella, je suis sur son dos le barbouillant de neige alors qu'il essai de me mettre à terre, Bella le bombarde de son côté, il est fichu !

- Tu déclare forfait Scott ?

- Tu rêves Blondie !

Il s'accroupie au sol et se penche en arrière, pourrit !

- Ah c'est froid !

- Peyton, j'arrive !

- Bella !

La pauvre, essai de me relever mais on est tordue de rire et je n'ai plus de force.

- Pouce !

- Lucas, tu as vu ça ? Blondie et Bella sont fatigués ! C'est qui le plus fort ?

- C'est moi !

Et là Lucas qui sort des griffes de Jasper et Haley lui balance une magnifique boule qu'il reçoit en pleine tête !

Je n'avais jamais autant rit !

POV Edward.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, une bataille de boule de neige à allure humaine en évitant de les blesser, ils semblent soudé entre eux, c'est impressionnant chez des humains de voir ça.

Bella s'amuse, je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas la défendre, je sais qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal, après tout ils sont humains.

Mais pour des humains ils sont étranges, les deux frères l'un contre l'autre on peut clairement distinguer leurs pensées, leur tac-tic de jeux mais dès qu'ils font équipe, ils ne pensent plus, j'ai eu beau essayer de chercher, de trouver la moindre trace de pensées, mais on dirait que quand ils jouent ensemble, ils se contentent juste de jouer, ils ne pensent pas, ils sont soudés, ils ont confiance l'un envers l'autre. C'est fascinant.

Même Rosalie s'amuse, je n'y croyais pas, elle s'éclate avec Emmet et moi, même Jasper semble oublier sa contrariété avec Peyton. C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Il faudrait en parler avec Carlisle quand nous rentrerons.

Nathan se bagarre avec son frère alors que ma Bella et Peyton sont allongées dans la neige, regardant le ciel, ma douce Bella, elle si magnifique, elle a de la neige partout, elles se tiennent la main et discutent simplement. D'où je suis-je peux distinctement entendre leur conversation.

- Alors, comment va Larry ?

- Il va bien, je pense

- Tu penses ?

- Il est toujours en mer, tu sais ce que c'est !

- Oh Pey, ne fais pas ça avec moi !

- Je sais, mais que veux tu que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas l'obliger à rester avec moi. Et puis depuis la fusillade…

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Ca te fait mal ?

- Non, parfois ça me chatouille mais ça va

- Et pour lui ?

- C'est compliqué… je t'en parlerai quand on sera seule si tu veux bien…

- Y a intérêt !

- J'aime beaucoup Edward, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Ma Bella sourit, amusé, et moi avec.

- Il est adorable, et je l'aime si fort

- Ca se voit dans tes yeux

- Mais je vois dans les tiens que ce n'est pas la forme

- C'est compliqué…

- Depuis quand tout est devenu si compliqué ?

- Depuis que j'ai appris que…

« Si je te le dis Bella, tu ne m'aimeras plus… Tu me considéreras comme une étrangère… j'en suis persuadé… »

Ses mots sont implorants, triste, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas dire ?

- Qu'as-tu appris ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Jasper ?

- Heu… tu évites la question !

- S'il te plaît !

- Tu m'en parleras ?

- Promis, mais pas maintenant

- Ok…

- Alors ce Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- Il m'a regardé bizarrement tout à l'heure, il… tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais… non laisse tomber ! Aller on y va Brooke nous attend chez cette Alice !

- Tu éludes encore !

- Mais tu m'adores !

« Autant que j'en profite le temps que ça durera… »

Peyton se relève rapidement et aide Bella à se relever, le calme revient sur ce terrain de basket, et les filles nous rejoigne, je me dirige vers mon amour et la serre dans mes bras, je lui frotte le dos, pour essayer de la réchauffer. La voix de ma sœur nous interpelle.

Alice nous attend à la maison avec Brooke, nous devrions y aller !

« Edward faut qu'on parle » Jasper.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui faire savoir que j'étais d'accord, nous sommes tous en voiture, Je suis avec Bella, Peyton et Lucas. Celui-ci chuchote à la blonde qui reste plutôt distante, je peux même entendre son cœur accélérer plus rapidement quand il lui parle.

- Est-ce que ça va Pey ?

- Oui biensûr

« Pey parle moi s'il te plaît… depuis la fusillade tu gardes le silence… tu me manques » Lucas.

« Idiote, idiote, idiote ! » Peyton.

- Cette année a été très difficile pour nous tous, profite de ta cousine pour oublier

- Je ne peux pas… et je ne veux pas

« Laisse moi Lucas… je t'en pris… » Peyton.

Bella avait raison, Peyton peut être aussi torturé que Jasper… Ce qui expliquerait le problème.

Nous arrivons à la maison, Esmée et Carlisle sont déjà là et accueillent nos nouveaux amis à bras ouvert.

« Quelle joie de voir mes enfants avec de nouveaux amis ! »Esmée

Je lui souris, il lui en faut peu, surtout quand on voit qu'Emmet apprécie déjà Nathan, ils sont pareils tous les deux, leurs remarques absurdes qui ne font rire qu'eux et leur amour inconditionnelle pour leur femme. Rosalie discute beaucoup avec cette Haley, Jasper reste un peu à l'écart mais ne quitte pas des yeux Peyton, il cherche désespérément ce qui ne va pas.

« Edward, maintenant, c'est insupportable, je préviens Carlisle on va dans son bureau »

Je m'approche de l'oreille de Bella, elle frissonne, j'adore.

- Je dois voir parler avec Jasper et Carlisle, je reviens.

Je lui lâche à regret la main et elle se dirige avec Peyton vers Esmée qui prend déjà la blonde en amour.

J'arrive à l'étage à allure humaine et une fois que je suis sûr de ne plus être vu je fonce dans le bureau de Carlisle. Jasper et lui son déjà là.

- Alors Jasper, raconte-moi ton problème

- Ce n'est pas normal Carlisle, je ne ressens rien, je n'arrive pas à sentir ses émotions !

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De Peyton, la cousine de Bella

-La blonde ?

- Oui

- C'est étrange…

- C'est frustrant oui !

- Du calme Jasper

- En plus je crois qui a due se passer quelque chose

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Et bien je l'ai entendu parler avec Bella et elle se pose des questions sur toi, elle n'a pas encore dit quoi, elle a peur d'être ridicule

- Et toi tu as senti quelque chose ?

- Son sang ? Non, j'ai retenu ma respiration, tout du long !

- Ok, il va falloir faire attention… Est-ce qu'ils se posent des questions ?

- Non, ce sont des personnes très ouvertes d'esprit, je n'ai jamais vu ça. En plus ils ont l'air d'avoir leurs propres soucis à occulter, surtout Peyton.

- Si tu essais de la comprendre Jasper, tu auras peut être la solution à ton problème

- Comment tu fais Edward ?

- Moi ce n'est pas pareil, j'aime Bella

- Comme si on ne le savait pas !

Je souris, c'est vrai qu'il ressent tout l'amour que j'ai pour ma princesse, d'ailleurs elle est trop loin de moi.


	4. Confessions intimes

_**Kikou !!!! Alors voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! J'epsère que ça vous plaiera ! MErci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir !**_

_POV Bella_

Peyton discute avec Esmée, elles s'entendent bien. Puis mon lutin préféré me saute dessus si bien que Pey n'eu que le temps de me retenir pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

- Ta copine est géniale !

- Il paraît !

- Peyton tu verrais cette chambre ! La taille de sa buanderie avoisine…

- La taille du Canada, je sais, enfin j'imagine !

- Et la déco ! Elle devrait faire un tour dans la tienne de chambre !

- Pourquoi ? Ma déco me convient très bien !

Elle fait semblant de s'offusquer en portant une main sur son cœur, je souris voyant la supercherie. Edward me rejoint suivit de Jasper qui embrasse Alice doucement, suivit par Lucas qui encercle Brooke par la taille.

- Tu m'as manqué toi !

- Mais toi aussi

Edward regarde Peyton tristement et me serre davantage. Alice tente de continuer la conversation.

- Si tu veux un coup de main pour ta chambre, je peux te donner quelques conseils

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais n'écoute pas tout ce qu'elle dit, ma chambre me convient parfaitement comme elle est

- Tu parles de tes murs rouges sang et de tes dessins morbides depuis la mort d'Ellie

- Brooke…

- Heu Brooke je ne pense pas que…

- Désolé P. Sawyer, je ne voulais pas

Quoi ? Qui est Ellie ? Le visage d'Edward est plus sombre, que ce passe t-il ? Alors que Brooke semble vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, Peyton la retient, se relevant.

- Non, ça ira Brooke, ne t'en fais pas

Elle regarde tout le monde s'excusant du regard et sors de la villa doucement. Brooke l'appelle mais en vain, elle sort en prenant son sac. Telle que je la connais elle va dessiner.

- Où elle va ?

Nathan et Haley reviennent vers nous.

- Brooke a parlé d'Ellie

- Oh…

- Brooke !

- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas

La famille Cullen se regarde et interroge Edward mentalement. Le pauvre se masse l'arrête du nez, il doit avoir énormément d'information en même temps.

- Qui est Ellie ?

Emmet brise le silence en posant la question que tous les Cullen se posaient sans oser le demander. Cependant c'est Lucas qui parle, et ma surprise et de taille.

- Ellie était sa mère

- Non ! Sa mère c'était Anna, ma tante

- Peyton a…découvert cette année que… qu'elle a été adopté

- Quoi ? Adopté ? Mais… c'est ma cousine !

- Et ça l'est toujours mon ange, mais je pense qu'elle souhaiterait t'en parler elle-même.

Il insiste du regard et je comprends qu'il la lu dans ses pensées. C'est surement ça qu'elle voulait me dire tout à l'heure. L'ambiance est tendue, mais je vois au visage de Jasper qu'il fait son possible pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui semble fonctionner.

- Alors est-ce que quelqu'un a faim ?

- Non, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous Madame Cullen

- Mais vous ne dérangez pas du tout Haley, et s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Esmée

- Merci Esmée.

- En fait moi j'ai un peu faim

- Alors je vous prépare quelque chose tout de suite !

- Je vais aller chercher Peyton, et m'excuser, j'arrive.

Brooke embrasse Lucas rapidement, si Peyton avait des sentiments pour lui ça doit être une vraie torture pour elle de les voir ensemble. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles reviennent ensemble.

Nous passons l'après midi à discuter de tout est de rien, Nathan et Lucas nous explique rapidement leur liens par rapport à leur père, ils parlent de leur équipe, de la final du championnat qui approche. Emmet boit littéralement leurs paroles, c'est étonnant d'ailleurs. Carlisle observe Jasper qui lui semble intrigué par Peyton, ma belle Peyton qui sourit en racontant leurs anecdotes.

- Lucas a due se balader en sous-vêtements dans les boutiques et se faire prendre en photo !

- Pey et moi on s'est pris des balles de baseball en pleines tête pour se paris stupide !

- Et moi j'ai du me faire prendre en photo dans la tombe d'un cimetière avec cet abrutit de Félix !

- Vous en avez fais des trucs ! Et tout ça pour un jeu ?

- Quel est la chose la plus folle que vous ayez faite ?

Alice était toute ouïe, admirative de leur récit, moi j'étais blottie dans les bras de mon adonis, Lucas et Brooke à nos côtés, Peyton au sol avec Alice et Jasper, Emmet avait Rosalie sur les genoux assis sur le fauteuil idem pour Haley et Nate aux côtés de Carlisle et Esmée qui riaient à l'enthousiasme d'Alice.

- Faut tout énumérer ?

- Brooke !

- Haley a fait une tournée à guichet fermé

- Peyton !

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

- Tu chantes ?

Edward était étonné, une musicienne ici, en dehors de lui, ca devait le changer.

- Je chantais, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant

- Oh c'est dommage

Rosalie semblait réellement déçue.

- Mais j'ai chanté pour l'album de Peyton !

- On en apprendra tous les jours ! Pey pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- Désolé, j'ai fais cet album avec Ellie

- C'est quoi le titre ?

- Friends with benefit. C'est un album où les bénéfices sont reversés aux associations des femmes pour le cancer du sein

- C'est très grand de faire ça Peyton, je suis impressionné de voir qu'une jeune fille de ton âge fasse de grande chose

- Mais je l'ai !

Alice file dans sa chambre et en redescend en brandissant le cd dans sa main. Elle le met dans la chaîne.

- C'est laquelle ta chanson Haley ?

- Halo

- Ah mais je l'adore en plus ! C'est toi Haley James Scott? J'aurais du faire le rapprochement !

La musique s'étend dans la villa, Haley semble rougir. La pochette se balade de mains en mains, jusqu'à Jasper.

- C'est toi sur la pochette ? Tu l'as dessiné ?

- C'est Ellie qui l'a fait, et oui c'est moi, ce que je suis !

- Tu es pompom girls ?

- Oui, on l'est toutes d'ailleurs !

Alors que Jasper semble étonné, Emmet éclate de rire, mais il se prend un coup dans les côtés par Rosalie.

- On aura le droit aux pompoms lors de notre prochaine partie ?

- Je ne crois pas non !

On entend une nouvelle musique de l'album, se qui met Alice en excitation, elle se lève et pousse Peyton à se lever,

- Viens danser, je suis sûr que tu aimes cette chanson !

- Elle peut, elle est sortie avec le bassiste !

Alors que je buvais ma limonade je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que m'étouffer avec. Alice est sur les fesses.

- Tu veux dire que tu es sorti avec Pete de Fall Out Boy ?

- Heu… oui, mais on va arrêter là les révélations ok ! On va danser !

A ma grande surprise je vois Alice et Peyton danser dans la salle à manger, mais elles sont vite rejoint par Brooke complètement amusé et par Rosalie qui ne peut s'en empêcher, je n'ai jamais vu Rosalie comme aujourd'hui, moi c'est à peine si elle me tolérait, j'étais un peu jalouse je pense, mais Jasper m'envoie une vague de douceur et je n'y pense plus. Et pour répondre à mon interrogation, Edward m'explique.

- Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, elle ne voit pas de danger.

- Ok…

- Bella vient !

Haley essai de m'emmener mais c'est impossible, pourtant c'est vrai que j'aimerai bien y aller mais moi et la danse ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

_POV Peyton_

- Aller Bella vient ! Quand on était petite on le faisait avec Renée !

- Non ! On avait huit ans !

- Et alors, aller !

Bon je vais la chercher, je sais qu'elle peut le faire. Je lui tire le bras et j'arrive à la sortir des bras de son Edward, lui il rit, ça l'amuse c'est déjà ça, elle rouspète, elle est vraiment doué pour ça.

- Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer !

- Hey ! C'est moi qui dis ça !

- Ne vous battez pas ! Aller !

Je la tiens par les bras et essai de la faire danser mais c'est dur, je la fais tourner sur elle-même et la laisse atterrir dans les bras de Brooke, petit à petit elle se détend et commence même à rire, Haley danse avec Rosalie, la piste suivante est Citizen Cope, et je danse avec Alice, en fait je me laisse aller, contrairement à Bella j'aime ça. Bella ne sait pas trop comment faire mais Brooke lui montre quelques pas et elle essai de l'imiter, les rires fusent, les garçons sont admiratifs devant leur moitié. Ils sont la leur, même Esmée qui nous rejoint est suivit du regard par son mari. Alice à Jasper, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pu bloquer sur lui ce matin et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs. Et moi ? Et bien je suis seule, parce que l'homme que j'aime est avec ma meilleure amie, parce que je n'ai pas su saisir le moment où on aurait pu être ensemble, parce que je lui fais croire que ma déclaration durant la prise d'otage n'était que le fruit d'une peur de la mort qui m'attendait, parce que toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par me quitter, parce que…

Edward me regarde étrangement, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je regarde vite fait comment je suis, j'ai une tâche ? Ouf, il regarde ailleurs. Mais par contre c'est le blond qui me regarde, je n'aime pas quand il fait ça, on dirait que c'est yeux topaze me transpercent, et j'ai toujours les même images dans la tête, quand je m'effondre en découvrant le corps d'Ellie, le visage terrorisé de Jimmy quand il tire et que je reçois la balle, ça fait mal, ma cicatrise me brûle, je me vois dans les bras de Lucas pour me sortir du lycée alors que Keith est là, je vois l'enterrement de Keith… ça fait mal, j'ai trop mal, il faut que je sortes d'ici.

- Jasper arrête !

Edward lui cri dessus, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi le gronde t-il ? Moi j'essai de sortir de là, il me faut de l'air.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne comprends rien !

- Peyton ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Lucas aide là !

Toutes ses voix, Bella, puis Emmet je crois et ensuite Brooke. Non pas Lucas, je ne veux pas qu'il me sauve, non, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, je vais bien, ne me touche pas ! Je ne le supporterai pas.

- Non Carlisle va y aller ! Il est médecin

- Bien

J'arrive à la porte qui mène dehors et c'est des mains froides qui se posent sur mes épaules, heureusement que ce ne soit pas Lucas, je remercie Edward intérieurement d'être intervenu, à croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Je suis assise dehors sur le la terrasse, je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues, et j'inspire profondément pour me calmer.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu une bande de flash, de mauvais souvenirs

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis ça ? On dirait que je ne peux m'en empêcher !

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Oui… j'ai juste ma jambe qui me brule

- Montre-moi

Je soulève le bas de mon jean et découvre comme lui que ma cicatrice et rouge enflammé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une plaie par balle

- Par balle ?

- Il… il y a eu une fusillade au lycée cette année, et… j'ai reçu une balle…

J'évite le reste du sujet, il semble s'en rendre compte et je le remercie de ne rien ajouter.

- Je vais te chercher une crème apaisante, ça devrait te soulager et calmer l'inflammation.

- Merci docteur

Je souris, ça présence m'a fait du bien. Il se lève et Bella vient prendre sa place.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, je t'assure, c'est juste un malaise, je n'ai pas mangé

- Tu mens !

- Est-ce si important ?

- Ce soir nous discuterons.

- D'accord. Pourquoi est-ce que Edward a… crier sur son frère comme ça ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas en fait

- Ok… Impressionnant ce docteur hein !

- Très !

On rit, je commence à fatigué, nous sommes restés ici toute la journée et je n'ai même pas encore vu Charlie.

- Et ton père ?

- Il part ce soir pour la semaine avec un de ses amis à la pêche

- Oh mais je ne vais pas le voir alors ?

- Si, on va rentrer il tenait à te voir avant de partir !

- Voilà Peyton !

- Merci

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ma cicatrice…

Je lui fais une grimace, elle regarde et à son tour la mimique apparaît sur son visage. Nous retournons dans la maison, où ils semblent tous attendre que je revienne.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Souriez !

- Ca va ma chérie ?

- Oui Brooke, aller je pense que l'on devrait rentrer

- On se voit demain de toute façon !

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi Alice!

Je la regarde taquine, biensûr que nous la reverrons demain, ce sont des personnes adorable et pour ma part je les aime bien, alors il n'y pas de raison.

- Emmet et moi allons vous ramener

- Merci Edward

Tout le monde nous salut et je constate que Jasper n'est plus là, est-ce pour cette altercation ? Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? Non je n'ai rien fais ! Est-ce lui, ca m'a déjà fais ça tout à l'heure, on se regardait aussi. Non là je suis vraiment ridicule, tous ces évènement mon taper sur le système, j'ai vraiment besoin de vacance.


	5. Doux parfum

POV Bella

- Oncle Charlie !

- Peyton, ma belle comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ? Tu t'en vas ? Je ne te verrais même pas !

- Et si je reste, où allez vous dormir ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais obligé de partir pour nous céder la place !

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, cette excursion était prévue

- Ok

Charlie et Pey s'étreignirent, tant Charlie n'était pas très démonstratif habituellement que Peyton sait mettre les gens à l'aise. Je les laisse se présenter et rejoint Edward à sa voiture. Je me loge dans ses bras, il ne sera pas avec moi ces prochaines nuits, je m'en veux un peu, mais je sais qu'il comprend.

- Tu vas me manquer cette nuit

- Toi aussi, mais tu ne seras pas seule, je crois que tu as besoins de parler avec elle, elle a besoin de parler

- Que ce passe t-il avec Jasper ?

- On ne comprend pas, il n'arrive pas à capter les émotions de Peyton

- Comme moi pour toi ?

- Oui, mais à première vu dès qu'ils entrent en contact, comme visuel jusqu'à maintenant, elle est envahie d'image, de souvenir…

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, et à première vu ce matin au terrain aussi, elle ne comprend pas non plus

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voit ?

- Je pense que c'est à elle de te le dire

- Et Jasper ?

- Le pauvre est complètement perdue, on lui a conseillé de parler avec elle pour qu'il apprenne à la connaître, mais tu le connais il n'est pas très loquace avec les humains.

- Est-ce que... tu sais...son sang…

- Il ne l'a pas encore respiré

- Tu veux dire qu'il retient son souffle depuis ce matin ?

- Tu sais c'est assez facile pour nous… là il s'en veut pas mal, Alice essai de le calmer

- Et si Peyton me pose des questions ?

- C'est à toi de juger si elle peut entendre la vérité et ne pas nous dévoiler

Je n'ajoute rien et me fond dans ses bras, inspirant une bonne dose de son odeur, je me tortille essayant de coller son parfum sur moi et il se met à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'essai de m'imprégner de ton odeur, tu ne seras pas avec moi cette nuit

- Tiens…

Il enlève sa chemise et je vois son torse nu devant moi, heureusement qu'il fait nuit, on aurait pu le voir. Il sourit, alors que je m'empourpre royalement. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Vite, Charlie va te voir torse nu et je ne tiens pas à expliquer ça !

- Je t'aime, je serais là demain matin !

- Je t'aime, tu vas me manquer

Il part rapidement et Charlie me rejoint regardant la voiture d'Edward s'éloigner.

- Bon, voilà j'y vais, tes amis me semblent corrects, au cas où tu as mon téléphone et des bombes de Cayenne dans le meuble de la cuisine

- Papa !

- Je t'aime mon ange, amuses-toi bien !

- Toi aussi !

Il part à son tour et je rentre dans la maison inhalant le parfum de mon amoureux sur sa chemise. Ils sont dans le salon, discutant et se chahutant. Brooke me voit et me laisse une place à côté d'elle et Peyton, celle-ci me tient, la main, je la regarde me demandant comment les choses vont tourner pour elle, est-ce que son destin est lié à celui de Jasper comme le mien à Edward ? Non ce n'est pas possible, Jasper est avec Alice. Qu'a bien pu vivre Peyton pour être torturé à ce point. Elle me regarde souriante en gardant toujours le fil de la conversation, en fait je ne sais pas trop de quoi ils parlent, je suis dans mes interrogations. Nous commandons des pizzas, et nous rions, j'arrive à les suivre, mais je sens la fatigue arriver, et comme je vois que Haley est elle aussi fatigué je leur propose d'aller se coucher.

- Alors il y a la chambre de Charlie et la chambre d'ami, je vous laisse, choisir, Pey et moi on va dans la mienne !

- Houuu vous allez faire des trucs entre filles ?

Le pauvre Nathan reçut deux claques en une seule volée, Peyton et Haley, les deux se mettent à rire. Tout le monde prend ses affaires, je leur montre les chambres.

- Bonne nuit, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dans la cuisine, la salle de bain, n'hésitez pas

- Merci Bella

- Merci !

- Bonne nuit !

Dans l'heure Peyton et moi étions douché et en pyjamas, allongé sur mon lit, regardant le plafond.

- Alors parle-moi Pey

- De quoi ?

- De tout, de lui, d'Ellie…

- J'avais peur de te parler d'elle parce que je craignais qu'en découvrant que nous n'étions pas du même sang, tu ne veuilles plus de moi

- Ne dis pas de sottises !

- Je sais c'est idiot

- Parle-moi d'elle

- En fait il s'agit de ma mère biologique, notre relations a été difficile au début mais j'ai apprit à la connaître, mais elle avait un cancer

- Je suis désolé

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et je pouvais sentir sa peine, sa douleur.

- Quand elle est morte, j'étais perdue, j'ai l'impression de perdre toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens, ma mère est morte, mon père n'est jamais là, Ellie est partie elle aussi et…

- Et Lucas ?

Je parle plus doucement ne voulant pas que nous écoute, elle comprend et fait de même.

- Lucas, je l'aime, je l'aime depuis le début, mais j'ai tout foiré, j'ai laissé passer ma chance et c'est Brooke qui est avec lui maintenant, et je ne veux pas gâcher ça

- Ca ne doit pas être facile

- Non, mais parlons d'autre chose, s'il te plaît parle moi d'Edward !

- Que dire… Il est merveilleux, protecteur et il sent terriblement bon !

Je lui brandis sa chemise et elle se met à rire.

- Je vois ça ! Je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé quelqu'un, il a l'air vraiment bien. En tout cas ils sont tous vraiment très sympa.

- C'est vrai, ils sont géniaux, c'est une deuxième famille pour moi.

On a continué à parler une bonne partie de la nuit mais elle n'a pas voulu tout me dire, je sais bien que ça ne doit pas être facile, mais je sais qu'elle se confiera.

_POV Edward_

Je rentre à la maison, laissant ma Bella avec Peyton espérant qu'elles parleront de ses problèmes, Emmet est dans le salon avec Rose.

- Tu as oubliés ta chemise en route ?

- Très drôle !

- Alors ils sont installés ?

- Oui Esmée, merci de les avoir accueillis ici, Bella est heureuse

- Si elle l'est je le suis aussi

- Moi aussi

- Moi ce Nathan je le trouve cool !

- Tu m'étonne, vous avec le même esprit déplacé !

Rosalie lui met une gentille tape sur la tête et se contente de rire.

- Où sont Jasper et Alice

- En haut, Carlisle nous a expliqué, c'est étrange tout de même

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi

Je monte dans leur chambre, aucun bruit suspect et je me décide à frapper

- Entre Edward

- Désolé de vous déranger, je voulais savoir comment ça va

- Ca va Edward, je suis désolé vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé

- Ca va Jasper, on va trouver ce qu'il se passe

- Carlisle a dit qu'elle avait des… flashs ?

- Oui à première vue ça se produit dès qu'elle croise ton regard ou quelque chose comme ça

- Donc il faut que j'arrête de regarder, facile

Il semble aller mieux mais c'est faux.

« Ne pas la regarder est une solution, la regarder elle où dans les yeux ? Parce que…non, non, non »

- Ce n'est pas si simple

- Comment ça ?

- Il doit y avoir une raison à cette « connexion »

- Une « connexion » ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Edward ? Je ne la connais même pas !

- Et alors ! Essai de la connaître, Carlisle te l'as dit lui même !

- Qu'as-tu vu Edward de ses… flashs ?

- Ce n'était pas la joie Alice

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle découvre le corps de sa mère… et puis une où elle se fait tiré dessus lors d'une fusillade dans leur lycée… après elle presque inconscience dans les bras de Lucas et ensuite un enterrement mais je ne sais pas qui c'est

- La pauvre…

- Ouais, mais elle a peut être besoin d'en parler, en tout cas Lucas n'arrange pas les choses je crois

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle semble l'aimait mais il y a Brooke, si j'ai envoyé Carlisle tout à l'heure c'est parce qu'elle hurlait intérieurement de ne pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la sauve

- La sauve ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils semblent si compliqué tous les deux…

Rien que de penser à leur cas j'en ai la migraine, vraiment.

- Nous devrions aller chasser, on en a besoin, ils sont nombreux et moi je trouve que cette fameuse Peyton sent très bon !

- Ca ne va pas m'aider ça !

- Oh Jasper, cesse de râler, et profite du moment, vous allez très bien vous entendre, il faut juste que tu t'habitue !

Alors qu'il la regarde avec des yeux ronds je ris et file par la fenêtre, j'ai faim, et j'ai hâte que le jour se lève pour retrouver ma radieuse Bella.

_POV Jasper_

Edward était tellement pressé d'arriver que le trajet n'avait jamais était aussi rapide, tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas vue sa chère et tendre cette nuit. Nous sommes dans le salon de Bella, ses amis prennent le déjeuner de bonne humeur, en riant et en s'embrassant de partout, débordant de pulsion érotique chez la brune, de la joie pure chez Haley, le blond semble plutôt inquiet et…jaloux ? Encore, c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il dégage jalousie en ma présence, quand au brun il trépigne sur place et il semble impatient. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Bella nous salut et saute dans les bras d'Edward, et là bingo, je sens que je vais tomber sous leur pulsion hormonales !

- Bella ! S'il te plaît !

- Désolé !

Elle se tourne de nouveau vers mon frère qui sourit triomphant, et il est content de lui en plus. Les invités me regarde interrogateurs et je lâche naturellement.

- On sait qu'il t'a manqué !

Bon, pas terrible mais ça passe quand même surtout quand ils se mettent doucement à rire.

- Où est Peyton ?

Alice, elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?

- Elle dort encore

- C'est une dormeuse !

- Disons qu'elle a le réveille difficile

- On s'est couché tard !

- Arrêtez de la défendre les filles, moi je vais la réveiller tu vas voir !

La patience de Nathan explose et il affiche un sourire qui n'inaugure rien de bon, je grince des dents, qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ?

Il monte les escaliers alors que sa femme lui demande d'être gentille. Je tends l'oreille et je peux l'entendre ouvrit la porte doucement, il s'approche du lit et parle doucement s'empêchant de rire.

- Blondie on se réveil…

- Mmm, laisse moi dormir… j'ai sommeil

- Debout !

- Dégage !

- Comme tu voudras

C'est tout ? Il sort de la chambre, en fait non, il fait semble de fermer la porte et retourne à la charge.

- Mets-toi là

- Quoi ?

Alice me pousse du bras vers l'escalier et je la regarde sans comprendre. Edward sourit à pleines dents, ils mijotent quelque chose tous les deux. Bref, j'écoute ce qu'il se passe à l'étage, j'entends un grand mouvement de couverture et… des éclaboussures ?

- Ahhh Nathan Scott ! Tu as intérêt à courir très, très vite !

- Aller Blondie debout !

- Je vais le tuer !

J'entends Nathan se tordre de rire puis soudain il s'arrête.

- Oh, oh !

- Comme tu dis ouais !

Des pas s'accentuent et on les entend courir, les pas se rapprochent, je n'ai que le temps de me reculer que Nathan arrivent en sautant les dernières marches

- Barrez-vous elle est armée !

- Haley, dans deux minutes tu es veuve !

- Oh pitié ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter ça ?

- Jamais ma chère amie

- Merci de tes encouragements Brooke

Puis c'est Peyton qui arrive dans l'escalier armé d'un… pistolet à eau ? Où elle a trouvé ça ?

Wouoo ! Elle ne va pas arroser tout le monde comme ça ?

- Jasper retiens là !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu es un gars sympa et que c'est une vraie furie quand elle est mal réveillée !

Alors qu'elle arrive sur les dernières marches, elle en rate une et par tête la première en avant, dans un reflexe je la rattrape et elle atterrit dans mes bras, j'essai de ne pas y penser, de ne pas penser que ça peau est douce comme de la soie, chaude comme le soleil, j'essai de ne pas me dire qu'elle est dans mes bras juste en débardeur et mini short, ah ben si je l'ai dis ! Ses boucles blondes sont à moitié humides à cause de son réveil matin légèrement agaçant sur les bords, j'entends Alice qui murmure juste pour moi.

- Respire

Non, non, non ! Et si son parfum est trop envoûtant, si son sang est trop tentant, trop fort pour moi, je n'ai pas la même retenue qu'Edward, je pourrais la tuer sur place comme ça ! C'est impossible, je n'ai pas le droit, il y a trop de monde et je trahirai Carlisle.

- Non Jasper, ça n'arrivera pas, respire

Bon… Je relâche mon blocage, inspire doucement pour respirer normalement, je suis surprit, mes muscles se relâchent, son odeur est délicieux, c'est une bouffée d'oxygène qui s'engouffre dans mes poumons, ma poitrine se contracte, Alice avait raison, elle sent divinement bon, une douce odeur de violette.

- Merci

Dire que tout ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, trop rapide pour les humains, elle relève la tête et ses yeux émeraudes se posent sur moi, là elle prend conscience qu'elle est dans mes bras ses battements de cœur accélèrent, son regard se pose sur moi, elle a de si beaux yeux, qu'est-ce qu'elle ressent à cet instant ? Je tuerais pour le savoir, ça m'obsède de ne pas y arriver, son visage se rembruni, et Edward siffle.

- Jasper !

Merde ! Je ferme les yeux pour couper le contact, je sens sa respiration qui s'était arrêtée, reprendre doucement.

- Je suis maladroite le matin

- On avait remarqué Blondie !

J'ouvre les yeux et elle se remet sur ses pieds rapidement, elle me regarde mais j'essai de ne pas trop la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu m'excuse ?

Biensûr que je l'excuse, avec un sourire pareil, comment en serait-il autrement ? J'hoche la tête car étrangement je n'arrive pas à parler. Une vague de jalousie m'assomme. Encore ? Il n'est pas censé être avec la brune ?

- Cours Scott !

Peyton lui court dessus et le mitraille avec son pistolet à eau, les filles se mettent à hurler en courant pour se cacher derrière Lucas qui me toise étrangement avec un regard froid, je me contente de le regarder calmement et de le forcer à en faire autant, il se détend et regarde son frère et Peyton en souriant. La tueuse au jet d'eau asperge allégrement Nathan qui se trouve coincé dans le coin d'un mur, au bout d'un moment, le pauvre peut enfin respirer et poser ses mains, le chargeur est vide, il n'y a plus de munition.

- Tu avais prévu ou quoi ?

- Alors ? Vaincu ?

- Pour ce matin !

- Héhé ! Je suis la meilleure !

Elle tape du point dans celui de Brooke, mais elle rajoute amusée.

- Et tu es en sous-vêtements Sawyer !

- Hein ?

Elle se regarde, les regarde, nous regarde, et ses joues changent de couleurs, alors je peux en déduire qu'elle est gêné, au moins un sentiment sincère que je peux capter.

- Je reviens !

Elle file en courant à l'étage et je regarde mon Alice et mon frère qui rient, par contre Bella regarde Nathan en souriant et lâche la bombe alors qu'il se relève.

- Tu as intérêt à nettoyer ça !

- Mais c'est elle qui…

- Et je suppose que mon lit est trempé aussi ?

- Pas grave, on dormira ensemble, Haley, Peyton et…

Déjà qu'il se prend une belle volée derrière la tête par sa femme il a hésité à finir sa phrase quand il a vu la tête d'Edward. Haha ! Tout doux Edward, il plaisante.

Mon esprit divague aussi vite alors qu'elle est en haut, moi je suis là en bas, à respirer les dernière trace des son odeur au rez-de-chaussée, espérant qu'elle redescende vite, je n'ai pas envie de boire son sang, ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs, non je veux seulement sa présence, juste qu'elle soit là, près de moi.

- Bella ?

Tiens c'est justement sa voix qui carillonne

- Tu aurais une serviette ? Il n'y en a plus ! Merci Brooke !

- Oups…

- J'arrive !

Alors que Bella nous quitte pour rejoindre sa cousine, nous nous installons à la table de la cuisine avec eux, Alice à ma gauche, Edward à ma droite, Lucas me regarde avec défit, la jalousie et le sarcasme l'emporte, étonnant, je le croyais plus… posée, mon frère semble sourire et il est amusé, mais le blond commence la conversation.

- Alors, comme ça vous êtes en couple ?

Biensûr il parle d'Alice et de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il croit cet idiot ? Que je vais lui piquer sa copine ? Ce n'est même pas la sienne de toute façon !

- Oui, vous aussi d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps ? Vous semblez vraiment amoureux !

Tiens, encaisse ça et ravale moi ta jalousie mal placé ! D'ailleurs il est désappointé et gêné.

- Oui nous le sommes, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

- Biensûr

Il lui caresse la main en lui souriant. Alice embraye sur notre couple.

- Jasper et moi sommes ensemble, Rose et Emmet aussi

- Pourtant vous êtes de la même famille ?

- Non Haley, Edward, Emmet et moi sommes frères, Rose et Jasper sont jumeaux

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais, comment vous êtes vous retrouvé en couple, le coup de foudre ?

Ok, la brune est complètement excitée et fasciné par le sujet et un flot d'amour en regardant son petit ami la submerge, la pauvre si elle savait !

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

Ma violette est revenue… Ma violette ?

« Edward, cesse de sourire comme un idiot ! »

- Du coup de foudre !

- Rien que ça !

Elle fait l'étonné mais le sujet ne semble pas l'intéresser, voire même la blaser, sûrement à cause de ce type, franchement ce gras ne lui apporte rien de bon.

- Non pas ça ! Vous y croyais ? Le coup de foudre n'existe pas ! Levez la main ceux qui l'on eu, et je ne parle pas de toi Brooke, tu avais 14 ans et le type c'est tapé Bevin il y a un mois !

Brooke qui aller lever la main la rabaisse aussitôt, alors aucun d'entre eux n'a eu le coup de foudre pour l'autre ? Nous, nous levons tous la main, Alice a été mon rayon de soleil dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, et entre Edward et Bella, c'était un coup de foudre en concentré, lui, il a voulu la tuer. Nous avons donc tous les quatre la main levée. Elle nous regarde choqué et elle semble soudain tomber de haut.

- Ok… Alors vous avez eu de la chance, ne vous séparer jamais surtout

Mon cœur se pince alors que ses paroles sont chargées d'émotions lourdes que je suppose être la déception. Elle se dirige en silence vers le salon et prend son sac, elle semble prête à sortir.

- Peyton…

Lucas ne semble pas vouloir la laisser partir, il a de la peine et un mélange de sentiment contradictoire, amour, amitié, résolution. Bella sort de l'étreinte d'Edward et va la rejoindre, je dresse l'oreille

- Pey, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui Bella, ne t'inquiète pas… je vais juste aller faire un tour et essayer d'appeler Larry

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non enfin ! Je vois bien qu'Edward t'as manqué tu as dormis avec sa chemise toute la nuit !

Si ça lui avait été possible Edward aurait rougit, il se contente de sourire et moi je ris intérieurement, c'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas posé de question en le voyant rentrer torse nu hier soir.

- Ca plus ce que tu raconte dans ton sommeil !

- Chut !... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Je garderais ça pour moi si tu veux bien… et… si tu en as un en double… tu penses à moi ok ?

- Ok !

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

- Tu m'appelles s'il y a un souci

- Promis

Bella revient et ma fragrance préférée disparaît, je peux encore entendre ses pas s'enfoncer dans la neige et de la musique, Muse on dirait. Elle me manque déjà, c'est dingue ! Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à ça, ni aux humains d'ailleurs, mais elle est différente.

- Jasper ! Hé ho !

- Pardon ?

- Brooke appelle la lune

Elle se trouve marrante là ? Edward donne un coup de pied dans ma chaise pour me faire réagir.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais

- Alors Lucas on ne sait pas grand-chose de toi !

Biensûr Edward essai d'en connaître un peu plus sûrement pour résoudre le problème de Peyton, c'est vrai aussi que l'on ne l'entend pas beaucoup.

- Ca dépend de ce que tu veux savoir

Il sourit en coin posant sa tasse de café sur la table.

- Ce que tu aimes …

« Dis plutôt qui il aime ! » Encore un coup dans ma chaise, « Ne me dis pas que tu n'y penses pas ! »

- J'aime la littérature

- Vraiment ?

« Oh Edward, tu peux faire mieux ! » Encore un !

- Oui

- Quels auteurs ?

- Et bien... Shakespeare, Blake, Hope, Dickens, Steinbeck…

- Pas mal, ce sont de très bons auteurs

- Mais c'est un sauveur aussi !

Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle est fière de lui ! Brooke se colle à son bras.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie dans un accident de voiture

- Non Nathan, tu as sorti Rachel et Cooper, moi je n'ai rien fait, tu étais déjà sorti

- Et celle de Peyton aussi, à plusieurs reprise !

- Comment ça ? Elle aussi c'est un aimant à danger ?

Ce cher Edward à le droit à un regard assassin de sa chère Bella et je souris, bien fait !

- C'est possible

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle n'était pas au bon endroit et au bon moment

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Bella déborde d'inquiétude, alors que les autres semblent hésitant, mais Brooke qui à l'air de vouloir nous raconter, je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu lui arriver, la simple idée qu'elle est eu mal me comprime la poitrine. Edward a raison, il semble il y avoir une connexion invisible, mais je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, j'ai juste besoin de savoir tout d'elle j'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'elle va bien.

- Un soir je l'ai emmené à une soirée universitaire, elle a fait la connaissance d'un type mais… il la drogué, j'ai essayé de m'interposer mais je n'étais pas de taille, alors j'ai du appeler Lucas avant que ce type ne la touche…

- Ils sont complètement déjantés dans cette ville ?

Je reçois un nouveau coup dans ma chaise de la part d'Edward et je me rends compte que je commençais à gronder dans ma poitrine, il que je me contrôle parce que à ce rythme là, Bella n'aura plus de chaise.

Brooke continue son récit, l'arrivée de Lucas, puis aussi la fusillade dans leur lycée, au-delà de leur peine à ce souvenir, je ne ressens aucune fierté de Lucas, pourtant les humains sont connus pour leur vanité. Mais Bella est peiné, je lui allège cette souffrance qui me fait mal et elle m'envoie sa reconnaissance.

- Bon si on parlait d'autre chose ?

- Tu as raison Haley ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous changer les idées !

Alice a j'en suis sûr, déjà une idée derrière la tête, son sourire malicieux se dessine et Edward rit ce qui confirme ma pensée. La pauvre Bella pose sa tête sur sa main, blasé, c'est Nathan qui relève.

- Tu as déjà l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête

- Une fête !

- Alice !

- Oh ne fais pas la rabajoie Bella, tu vas t'amuser je te le promets !

- Alors moi je suis partante !

- On s'en serait douté !

- La ferme Nate !

- Ok, alors Esmée et Carlisle sont de sortie ce soir, la villa est à nous !

- Géniale !

- Bon aller vous préparer, on revient vous chercher, le temps d'aller prévenir Rose et Emmet

Entre Alice qui sautille de joie et Brooke qui tape dans ses mains, toute cette excitation bourdonne dans ma tête, si bien que j'en ai le tournis.

* * *

Bouton vert pleeeease !!!!!


	6. Révélation ?

**Alors d'abord.... milles excuses mes amies mais alors je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venues plus tôt, en effet, j'ai eu des soucis de pc, j'ai déménagé et enattendant d'avoir ma propre maison je loge chez mes beaux parents avec homme et enfants parce que je suis partie sur un coup de tete pour une proposition de taff ! Sachez que je lis vos fic avec minutie mais juste que c'est galère de pouvoir vous laisser un com' !**

**Sachez aussi que je cherche mais je vais vous poster une nouvelle fic, je cherche juste laquelle vous plairait le plus.....**

**J'attends vos com pour celle ci !**

POV Peyton

Quelle heure est-il ? Ca fait **un** moment que je suis là déjà, je devrai peut être rentrer, je dessine sans vraiment me rendre contre de mes gestes, c'est instinctif, ça soulage, je regarde le premier dessin que j'ai fait en arrivant ici, Bella pour seule tenue la chemise de son amoureux, Edward torse nu dans les bras l'**un** de l'autre, cette chemise m'a apparemment perturbé, mais ils sont si amoureux, si beaux ensemble et je suis sincèrement heureuse pour elle. Je regarde avec attendrissement leur visage, ils sont en parfaite harmonie, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu une famille si harmonieuse en soit, ils sont peut être adoptés mais leurs yeux sont si…parfaits, identiques, magnifiques, s'en ai presque pas humains ! Mais c'est une excellente famille pour Bella et c'est l'essentiel.

Je tourne la page, la toile n'est pas finie, je n'y arrive pas, il y a ses yeux, une partie de son visage, son nez, ses mèches blondes bouclés, c'est une ébauche de son visage, de son regard, il est si étrange, perçant, envoutant et étrangement douloureux, pourquoi ai-je ces images en tête à chaque fois que je le regarde dans les yeux ? Ce matin s'il n'avait pas été là je me serai fracassé le nez, non pas qu'il me soit aussi indispensable, quoi que, mais ça m'aurait gâché mes vacances, qui sont là, je le rappelle, pour me changer les idées, en tout cas j'ai encore l'impression qu'il me retient, ses bras son si dur, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si musclé. Quand au froid c'est impressionnant, je sais qu'il fait froid dans cette ville mais là ça frise le gel, et pourtant on y est terriblement bien, si bien que je suis obligé de refouler de mon esprit l'idée d'y retourner.

Je me décide à quitté ce terrain, étrangement le bruit fleuve ne me manque pas, ce silence est tranquillisant, je n'ai pas appelé Larry, de toute façon il ne peut pas répondre.

- Bella ! Je suis rentrée ! Bella ?

- Elle est sortie avec Edward

- Ok, merci Lucas

- Alors ça va mieux ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que tu es partie toute la matinée.

Ah non, si je pouvais éviter le sujet ça m'arrangerai, et puis où sont passés tout le monde, je suis partie il y avait du monde et quand je rentre il n'y a plus personne sauf lui bien sûr.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Brooke et Haley prépare des affaires pour une fête qu'Alice à prévu pour ce soir

- Une fête ? Bella doit être contente !

- Et toi où étais tu ?

- Au terrain.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler Peyton… je suis ton ami

- Ca va aller Lucas

Mais oui, on est ami, je suis amie avec Brooke, tu es son petit ami, donc moi je suis le chandelier du colonel Moutarde dans le salon ! Oula je m'égare là !

- Tu es étrange… tu penses à Ellie ?

A Ellie, à Keith, qu'à cause de moi tu as perdu ton oncle, que ta mère a perdu l'homme de sa vie, que je suis seule comme une pauvre conne parce que j'ai laissé passer ma chance ! Idiote, idiote, idiote !

- Ecoutes Lucas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, alors cesse de t'en faire pour ça !

- Pourquoi ne me parles tu pas ?

- Et toi pourquoi tu insistes ?

Je rêve ou on est en train de se disputer ? Il est la devant moi à se frotter la tempe d'énervement et je moi je le toise du regard, l'ambiance est **un** peu trop tendue à mon goût.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien !

- Mais je vais bien ! Arrête de toujours vouloir me sauver !

- Peyton ça va ?

- Oui Bella… désolée, je ne voulais pas crier, c'est juste…

Je ne voulais pas crier, ni me disputer avec Lucas et surtout pas devant tout le monde, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Brooke, Nate et Haley sont là à nous regarder comme des ronds de flancs. Je passe les mains sur mon visage, calme toi Peyton, tout ça est ridicule, on est en vacances chez Bella alors ne gâche pas tout.

- Une fête hein…

- Oui et je peux t'assurer que tu vas t'amuser et profiter de tes vacances

- J'espère que tu dis vrai

Alice s'était approchée de moi avec **un** sourire d'ange. Je lui souris à mon tour, elle a raison je vais tout faire pour m'amuser.

POV Alice

Ça y est mes invités s'amusent, c'est génial ! On ne peut jamais faire de fête ici, nous faisons peur aux gens de Forks, et Bella n'aime pas les fêtes, mais ses amis sont vraiment super, même si je sais que leur venue va changer beaucoup de chose dans notre famille, je m'y fais, je fais ce que je peux pour cacher certaines pensées à Edward, ce n'est pas facile, mais le souler avec Britney Spears n'est pas si mal, il déclare rapidement forfait.

Je rejoins les filles dans la cuisine, elles préparent des cocktails sans alcool, mais Brooke semble **un** peu déçue.

- Depuis que je suis avec Lucas je n'ai pas bu à une soirée.

- Oh dis plus tôt que tu bois juste raisonnablement.

- Carlisle est médecin, ici pas d'alcool.

- Et ce n 'est pas plus mal, Brooke doit apprendre qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'alcool pour s'amuser !

- Haley qu'est-ce que tu peux être vieux jeux !

- La première et dernière fois que j'ai bu j'ai vomi sur le pantalon de Dan !

- Et c'était très drôle !

- Ah Nathan tu tombes bien va porter ça là bas !

- Oui madame Scott

- Houuu !

- Jalouse Sawyer ?

La pauvre j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec son jus de fruit

- Crétin !

- Blonde !

- Hey !

- Désolé Rosalie !

- Fais gaffe la vengeance des blondes sera terrible !

- Emmet ! Ta femme me fait des menaces !

- Cours te cacher alors !

Je ris, je viens d'avoir une vision, en effet la vengeance sera terrible. Les filles se mettent à rire et Peyton à salit son chemisier à cause de son ami.

- Et zut !

- Viens je vais te prêter quelque chose

- Merci

Je l'emmène à l'étage, je n'arrête pas de penser à Jasper, je vois bien qu'il la suit du regard, il ne s'en rend pas compte mais le lien que nous avions tous les deux est épuisé, pas rompu, non, nous savions que notre vie ensemble ne durerait pas, quand on s'est rencontré, je savais que nous devions faire du chemin ensemble, pas qu'il durerait l'éternité. Il l'a oublié, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais quand j'étais au centre commercial, j'ai eu une vision de l'avenir, me rappelant ce souvenir, depuis je sais qu'il faudra que je continue ma route seule. Mais je ne préfère ne rien dire, tant qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, mais ça risque de ne pas tarder.

Et bien ! Brooke a sous estimé la taille de cette buanderie !

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Tiens ca devrait aller !

- Attends, tu as vu la matière ? C'est de la soie pur ! Je ne peux pas mettre ça et si je l'abime ?

- On dirait Bella ! Aller vas y ! Je t'attends en bas !

Je la laisse enfiler le chemiser que j'ai acheté hier, justement pour elle, dans ma vision, elle le portait, mais ça ne se passera pas ce soir.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as vue ?

- Edward…Chut, elle va t'entendre

- Pourquoi tu me le cache ?

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Les grandes lignes on va dire

- Ne le dis pas à Jazz s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas lui forcer la main

- Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Bella ?

- C'est toi qui vois, je pense qu'elle a le droit de savoir

- Jasper aussi

- Oui mais lui ça le concerne directement, tu vois bien qu'il a changé de comportement depuis ce matin

- Oui, j'ai remarqué

- Et Peyton, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense ?

- C'est assez compliqué…

- Rien n'est compliqué, elle se morfond d'amour pour lui… mais ça va changer avec…

- Jasper…

- Oui

- Alice, je suis désolé…

- Ne le sois pas, j'ai vu autre chose, mais c'est **un** secret ! Je te préviendrais en temps voulu !

Je lui fais une bise rapide sur la joue et je pars en sautillant, oui, cette nouvelle vision n'est que joie pour moi, j'ai hâte d'y être !

POV Bella

On est déjà mercredi, ils repartent samedi matin, je n'ai pas envie que ma Peyton reparte, je suis tellement contente qu'elle soir là, elle s'entend très bien avec Esmée, Rosalie, Alice… c'est impressionnant, ils sont tous au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre Peyton et Jasper, enfin, invisiblement parlant bien sûr, et ils sont tous heureux, parfois je ne comprend plus rien.

Justement avec Jasper, c'est bizarre, Peyton sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui, elle souhaite sa présence, mais évite le contact, la nuit alors que tout le monde dort, on parle toutes les deux, de Lucas parfois, mais de moins en moins, d'ailleurs je le soupçonne de se douter de quelque chose parce qu'il est distant avec elle par moment, et quand Jasper est là il est toujours à côté d'elle. Elle me pose des questions sur Jasper, pourquoi est-il comme ça avec elle, qu'est-ce qu'il a, sa vie, son passé, ce que je sais de lui et au fil des jours ses questions sont de plus en plus centré autour de lui. J'hésite toujours, je pèse mes mots, leur secret est compliqué je ne peux pas lâcher la bombe comme ça.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A Pey

- Elle se pose toujours des questions ?

- Sur Jasper oui, et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, j'en connais si peu sur lui.

- Il devrait peut être le faire lui-même

- Oui mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils parlent ! Quand il est là il ne la quitte pas des yeux mais reste loin, et elle, elle n'ose pas y aller, elle sait que quelque chose cloche quand ils se regardent

- Je crois que Alice à prévue quelque chose justement

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu verras…

Edward me prend dans ses bras, nous sommes dans ma chambre, Lucas et Nathan sont au terrain avec Emmet et Jasper pour une partie, Rose et Alice sont avec les filles pour une sortie shopping, et Peyton et bien, elle est à la push, enfin à la plage, elle s'isole et dessine, elle ne m'a pas parlé de Jacob, je penses qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Mais attend ? J'ai la maison pour moi seule ? Avec Edward ?

Derechef, je glisse ma main entre les boutons de sa chemise, je caresse sa peau du bout des doigts, j'aimerai tellement aller plus loin, je déboutonne doucement.

- Bella…

- Je veux juste caresser, c'est tout !

Il ne dit rien et je prends ça pour **un** accord, sa chemise est grande ouverte, je pose ma tête au niveau de son cœur absent, et passe ma main sur son nombril, remontant jusqu'à ma tête, je dévie sur ses côtes, sur son flanc et je reviens…c'est reposant mais à la fois frustrant de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin.

- Si seulement…

- On referait le monde avec des si.

- Et on pourrait être ensemble si tu me transformais !

- Bella…

- Je sais, excuse moi…

Son téléphone sonne et je devine Alice.

- OK… on arrive

Il souffle puis sourit

- Quoi ?

- Alice.

- Ça j'avais compris.

- Elle nous attend avec les autres.

- Mais Peyton ?

- Elle arrive.

J'entends au même instant ma camionnette dans l'allée, c'est elle.

- On y va.

Alors que nous arrivons en bas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur une Peyton grelottante et trempé.

- Pey ? Ca va ? Tu es trempé !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je vais me changer, c'est juste une vague plus forte que les autres qui m'est tombé dessus

- Tu es sûr de ne pas être tombé dans l'eau ?

- Edward Cullen, fais-tu de l'humour ? Bon ok, oui je suis tombée, et il n'y a rien de drôle !

Edward s'esclaffe et moi je ris à mon tour.

- Et vous ? Enfin la maison pour vous ?

Elle me fait **un** clin d'œil et je rougis comme une tomate, Edward me serre la main **un** petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? Vous…n'avez… pas.

- On préfère attendre.

- Et ce n'est pas plus mal ! Je vous félicite ! J'ai couché avec Nathan dès le début et regarde où ça nous a mené, la pire relation de ma vie !

- En effet…

Elle sourit malgré tout, mais quelque part je ne peux m'empêcher de l'envier d'avoir connu ça, moi j'attends toujours.

- Va te changer, on nous attend.

- Ne me dis pas… j'imagine.

Elle redescend quelques minutes plus tard, en jean, botte et chemisier, ce n'est pas celui d'Alice ?

- C'est le chemisier d'Alice ?

- Oui, j'ai voulu lui rendre mais elle me la donnée, j'ai eu beau insisté…

- Oui je connais la suite, elle est très persuasive

- Tu as tout compris, en tout cas on est super à l'aise dedans !

- Mesdemoiselles, on y va ! Peyton avance en me faisant **un** sourire, surprise par Edward, nous sortons et partons à la villa.


	7. Petits jeux adultes ?

Je vous adore, vous le savez ça ???

* * *

Une fois arrivés la bas tout le monde nous attend, debout dans la cuisine. Alice sautille, elle a prévue quelque chose.

- Bon vous voilà !

- Que faisiez-vous tous les deux ?

Brooke me regarde avec un regard soupçonneux, la honte ! Je regarde mes pieds, mais Peyton vient à notre secours.

- Brooke, voyons ! Tout le monde ne passe pas son temps au lit !

Heu là je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aide !

- Merci Peyton !

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Lucas la questionne gentiment, elle réfléchit rapidement et prend son aise.

- Je suis allée à la plage !

- Par un temps pareil ?

- Au moins il n'y a pas de quéqués pour me souler !

- Des quoi ?

Emmet la fixe avec des yeux ronds, bien que nos invités on l'air de comprendre, les Cullen ont un peu plus de mal.

- Des abrutis en tongs.

Tout le monde rit doucement, alors Alice se décide à prendre la parole.

- Bon vous allez bientôt rentrer chez vous

Tout le monde acquiesce et le visage de Jasper se pince, apparemment il n'est pas emballé par l'idée de la voir partir.

- Alors j'ai repensé à la soirée dont vous m'avez parlé l'autre soir, et j'ai décidé que nous devrions faire la même

- Une soirée défi ?

- Moi je vous préviens hors de question que je me déguise en petite fille des Scout !

- Tu t'es ….

Emmet se tord de rire devant la révélation de Nathan.

- Bon alors on va faire deux équipes

- Filles contre garçons ?

- Emmet ! On ne va pas se battre !

- Dommage, hein Bella !

Vlam ! Bien fait, merci Rosalie !

- Alors dans l'équipe Orange…

- Orange ?

- Emmet !

- Donc je disais, l'équipe orange, Haley, Lucas, Edward, Rosalie et moi

- Edward sans sa Bella ?

- Emmet !

Vlam, et de deux ! Oui, une soirée sans mon adonis, il va me manquer, terriblement, son parfum, ses lèvres, sa bouche, son corps…

- Heu… Bella ?

- Jasper ?

- Tu veux…. Un verre d'eau ?

Ok… bien manœuvré, je regarde mes chaussures et murmure un petit désolé que lui seul peut entendre.

- Et dans l'équipe Rouge : Bella, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Emmet et Jasper

- Je surveillerai Bella, je ne la quitterai pas !

- Em…

- Ok, j'ai rien dis !

- Tenez voilà une enveloppe avec plusieurs cartes avec des actions à effectuer

- Où se trouve notre terrain de jeux ?

- Port Angeles

Emmet se frotte les mains, on dirait qu'il va s'amuser ! Alice nous donne des points de chute, histoire de ne pas faire le jeu ensemble. Avant de partir Edward m'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois en me prenant dans ses bras et en me soulevant de terre, chacun s'embrasse, car elle a bien manigancé en séparant les couples. Mais Jasper et elle ne s'embrasse pas, juste un sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils n'ont pas…

- Alice…

- Tu devrais y aller les autres t'attendent.

Elle insiste en souriant, elle ne me dira rien, méchante meilleure amie.

Alors que la fameuse équipe orange part dans la voiture d'Edward nous partons avec la voiture de Carlisle qui nous la gentiment laissé, surtout que nous sommes six et que la Mercedes est plus confortable si l'on doit être entassé. Jasper prend le volant avec Emmet devant, Nathan est derrière lui, au milieu Brooke et derrière Jasper il y a moi avec Peyton sur mes genoux. Le trajet ne va pas être de tout repos.

POV Peyton.

- Arrête de bouger Bella !

- Hey ! Tu n'as qu'à aller en dessous si tu veux !

- Tu rigole, Peyton a toutes les caractéristiques d'une anorexique

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Peyton !

- Mais ne l'écoute pas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me goinfre de glace au chocolat devant la télé !

- Si c'est ça, je ne partagerai plus !

J'essaie de rester assise, mais Bella bouge tellement que je suis obligé de m'accrocher au siège devant moi, je sais que c'est Jasper qui conduit et j'essaie de ne pas trop bouger, je ne tiens pas à nous envoyer dans le décor. Mais Bella écarte subitement les jambes et je me rattrape à ce que je peux, manque de peau je suis accroché à l'épaule de Jasper.

- Bon sang Bella ! Tu veux que je me mette sur Nathan ?

- Je t'attends Blondie !

Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai pressé ma main qui est toujours sur son épaule, étonnement il ne bouge pas.

- Dans tes rêves Nate ! Tu as eu ta chance !

- Vous avez fini tous les deux ! Ce n'est parce que Haley n'est pas là que je vais faire le gendarme !

Je lui tire la langue et retire ma main de l'épaule de Jasper, je n'aurais pas due m'accrocher comme ça, au retour, elle se met sur moi !

- Désolé…

- Il n'y a pas de mal

Il parle, à moi ? Enfin techniquement il me répond, par politesse, pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'arrive pas à lui parler ? Peut être parce qu'il provoque en moi quelque chose de bizarre, mais pourtant j'aime quand il est là, même s'il ne parle pas, juste qu'il soit là.

Nous arrivons enfin dans cette fameuse ville, la voiture s'arrête dans un parking du centre commercial, Jasper nous ouvre la porte et je peux enfin sortir de mon calvaire.

- Au retour, tu t'assois sur moi ! J'ai failli tuer Jasper avec tes âneries !

Pourquoi elle le regarde comme ça ? Il hausse les épaules et souris, pour le coup, j'aurais pu tomber à la renverse, comment il fait pour sortir un sourire pareil ?

- Alors comment ça marche ?

- Heu…Alice ma donné ça en partant. L'enveloppe.

Bella ouvre l'enveloppe et sors trois cartes.

- Il y a des noms sur chaque carte, on doit faire des équipes

- Diviser pour mieux régner !

- On fait parti de la même équipe Brooke

- Aurais-tu perdu ton sens de l'humour Nathan Scott ?

- En tout cas pas Alice ! Nathan tu fais équipe avec Emmet

- Génial !

Ils se tapent du poing comme de vieux copains, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent, les même conneries.

- Jasper avec Peyton et moi avec Brooke !

Je déglutis mal à l'aise, avec Jasper ? Quel sens de l'humour en effet. Elle nous tend nos cartes, d'après Bella nous partons dans des directions différentes.

- Vous avez tous un téléphone ?

- Oui

Tous nous répondons en sortant nos engins électroniques.

- Alors c'est parti, le moindre souci on prévient, ok Bella ?

- Oui Emmet !

- Jazz ?

- Tu me connais !

- Mouais ! Aller viens Nate, allons presser les oranges !

Fiouu quel humour ! Brooke et Bella prenne leur chemin, Bella nous regarde une dernière fois, elle sourit franchement pour étouffer un rire.

Pourquoi elle rit comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Pourtant ça à l'air de te faire rire aussi !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Heu attend… Oh la vache !

- Quoi ?

- Pardon ! Ta copine a vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour… elle veut que j'embrasse le premier inconnu que je vois

- Quoi ? En effet elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère !

- Bon, elle veut une preuve avec photo…

- Ah ben tiens tu vas être servie ! En voilà un, et celui là je le connais

- Qui ?

- Il s'appelle Mike Newton, il courait après Bella au lycée, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, qu'ils se séparent !

- Ok, tu as ton téléphone ?

Il me le montre en le brandissant devant son visage, ses mèches retombent devant et je vois partiellement son regard, mais il détourne rapidement pour regarder ce fameux Mike, il drague Bella alors ? Il aura la cousine. On arrive à leur hauteur, il est accompagné d'une bande de copain, deux ou trois filles aussi, il en tient une par la main.

- Tu ne m'a pas dis qu'il…

- Si mais… c'est un ado

- Ok…je vois

Je m'approche d'eux, Jasper reste à côté de moi, très près d'ailleurs. Je ne fais pas attention et constate que le groupe nous regarde, d'abord Jasper, puis moi, le blondinet sourit un peu trop à mon goût, pervers !

- Salut ! Moi c'est Peyton, je suis la cousine de Bella

- Bella ?

- Heu…oui, c'est toi Mike ?

- Oui

- Ok !

Sans lui donner plus d'explication, je lui chope le visage et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, une fois que j'ai entendu le déclenchement de l'option photo de son téléphone je me décroche, le pauvre Mike en question semble perdu et à deux doigts de tomber au sol.

- Tu lui as fait un de c'est effet !

- J'ai cru que tu ne l'a prendrais jamais cette fichu photo !

- Pourtant j'ai été rapide !

- Mouais… Sans rancune...a au fait oubli Bella, elle n'aime pas les blonds… moi oui

Aller un clin d'œil vite fait et je file avec Jasper un peu plus loin

- Il était temps de partir, une des filles t'aurait bien mis une correction

- Une correction ? Elle peut toujours courir !

Je ris et me sers d'une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours mon carnet de dessin avec moi. Je prends une gorgée histoire de me rincer la bouche, ce type bave c'est immonde.

Le silence est présent depuis quelques minutes où nous marchons, pourtant on était en train de rire quand on a quitté ce Mike, mais maintenant que le calme est revenu, ce silence est presque angoissant surtout qu'il ne fait aucun bruit, c'est à peine si je l'entends respirer, heureusement qu'il marche, je pourrais croire qu'il est mort.

- Jasper ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi, ça ne va pas toi ?

- Non, non je vais bien, mais…enfin, tu as remarqué je suppose que le dialogue entre nous n'est pas facile…

- C'est vrai

- Pourtant je suis une gentille fille, enfin j'espère, je ne mors pas !

Il rit, c'est déjà pas mal, un bon point pour moi.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à la conversation

- Pourtant avec Alice comme petite amie, tu devrais être habitué

- Alice n'est… plus… on est plus ensemble

Je m'arrête nette.

- Quoi ? Mais quand ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est compliqué

- Je devrai être en mesure de comprendre…


	8. Petits jeux adultes ? Partie 2

**Hello tout le monde !!**

**BONNE ANNEE !! bon ok, ça fait lourd a force mais c'est de coutume alors tous mes voeux.... (sincère hein !!!!)**

**Alors voilà un nouveau chap, avec un grand rapprochement Jasper Peyton, et oui je me suis entiché de ce couple carrément improbable, mais là où il n'y a pas de création, il n'y a pas d'imagination... enfin ça c'est d'après une loooooongue... comment dire.... blague ? Bah oui je parle biensur du fameux "coup de gueule" général du couple phare de notre sage favorite... bref... voilà ;)**

**Sur ce régalez vous pour cette suite et j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire !!!**

**Ah oui au fait.... DESOLE POUR CE RETARD MAIS BON CHACUN SA VIE ET LA MIENNE ET PAS MAL CHAOTIQUE !!!!!!  
**

POV Jasper

Alice et moi c'est fini, elle m'a rappelé que notre chemin ensemble ne durerait pas éternellement, je l'avais oublié, elle ne m'a rien dit de plus, enfin juste le fait que Peyton n'y était pas étrangère, cela voulait dire qu'il est censé ce passer quelque chose entre nous ? A croire, j'aimerai, je la désire même ! J'aimerai la regarder dans les yeux, la toucher, sentir son parfum à même la peau. Dans la voiture j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était remit à battre, sa main sur moi, sa voix près de mon oreille pour s'excuser, j'étais transporté, je n'avais qu'une envie, arrêter la voiture, la sortir de là, encrer mon regard dans le sien et l'embrasser.

Aller, réveille toi mon vieux !

- Alors, c'est quoi la suite ?

- C'est ton tour je crois …hum… Hoho !

- Quoi hoho ?

- Tu vas rire, tu dois hum… présenter un spectacle

- Un spectacle ? Quel genre ?

- Du genre… tu n'es pas à l'aise avec les conversations n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact

- Et avec les femmes

- Ca dépend

- Hystériques ?

- Tu veux me faire peur ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je prends la carte entre ses mains rapidement et en une fraction de seconde j'ai mon téléphone dans la main et compose un numéro.

POV Alice

Alors Edward fait équipe avec Rosalie et Haley, moi je suis avec Lucas, nous discutons de Brooke, il l'aime c'est bien mais j'évite le sujet Peyton, il ne doit pas y penser et la laisser avancer et puis je suis persuadé qu'elle est faite pour Jasper. J'ai un petit pincement quand je pense à lui, nos souvenirs ensemble sont très fort, mais je sais que ça va changer pour moi.

- Alors et Jasper, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était fini, je suis désolé

- Ne le sois pas, nous avons vécu de belles choses, mais notre chemin devait se séparer

- L'avenir n'est pas écrit, tu en parles comme si c'était inévitable

- Ca l'est…

- Il se passe quelque chose avec Peyton n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'il est malin ! Il a réussit à parler d'elle. Réfléchit Alice…

- Disons que sur le nouveau chemin de Jasper, il y a Peyton

- Tu es très spirituelle !

- Je sais oui !

Il sourit, ça va, je peux me détendre et sourire aussi, ah mon téléphone.

- Excuse-moi

- Je t'en pris

- Jasper ?

- Alice ! Serais tu folle ?

- Non, pas que je sache

- Un club de striptease ! ?

- C'est une question ?

Je ris alors que le pauvre est en colère.

- Comment vais-je faire pour gérer toutes ses femmes ? Tu imagines l'excitation dont elle vont déborder ?

- Assez oui

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Concentre-toi sur Peyton, tu y arriveras !

- Alice !

Hop, je raccroche, je ris alors que mon voisin ne semble pas rire dès que j'ai prononcé le nom de son amie, il est compliqué ! A croire qu'il aime les deux !

POV Bella

- Je vais la tuer !

- Bella, tu y vas, tu te trémousse et tu ressors !

- Je ne sais même pas danser !

- Mais si, refais les pas que je t'ai montrés la dernière fois !

- Je vais la tuer ! Je trouverai le moyen de lui arracher la tête de mes mains et la brûler !

- Bouu ! Quelle violence !

- Désolé

Je n'en reviens pas ! Elle a osé ! Je vais me taper la honte devant tous les passants.

- Aller, zou, file !

Le gérant de la boutique, qui rappelons le est une boutique pour adulte, semble au courant de notre visite, il me laisse entrer dans sa vitrine, il est carrément bidonné, crétin de vendeur de sex shop ! Alors je me fraye un chemin entre les accessoires en tout genre, il y en a je ne sais même pas à quoi ça peut servir !

Bref Brooke est devant la vitrine, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je vois mon reflet dans la vitre et j'ai l'air ridiculement coincé, le gérant augmente le son de sa stéréo, il encourage en plus ! Aller respire ma fille, tu vas y arriver. Je me lance dans les pas que Brooke m'a apprit l'autre soir, elle film avec son téléphone, ça y est on remballe, c'est fini !

- Tu étais géniale Bella !

- Ouais, maintenant tout le monde me reluque !

- Aller, je suis sûr que tu t'es amusé

- En fait… ouais !

Elle tape des mains et prend la carte pour voir son défi.

- Tu sais où c'est ?

Je regarde l'adresse et je reconnais celui d'un bar, deux rues plus loin.

Nous arrivons devant la façade et je commence à paniquer, Alice a vraiment un humour tordu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire au juste ?

- Brooke, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu as vu les clients ?

On entre dans le bar et je regarde une dernière fois les grosses motos sur le trottoir, les clients à l'intérieur son blindé de tatouage, ils ont de longues barbes des grosses lunettes de soleil, bref des motards !

- Il ne vous arrivera rien mes demoiselles

- Ok… merci

- On m'a donné ça pour vous

Brooke se saisit d'une boîte, plutôt grande, elle l'ouvre et découvre une nouvelle carte.

- Je dois enfiler ça et me faire prendre en photo en train de boire… un verre de lait ?

Le barman nous montre une bouteille de lait, Alice a vraiment tout prévue.

- Avec un type aussi en fond… au mon dieu

Elle regarde une espèce d'armoire à glace, chauve, tatoué de partout.

- Il ne vous fera rien

- Ok… je vais… me changer

Brooke revient et je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler de mon tabouret, j'ai mal au ventre tellement je ris.

- Cesse de rire comme ça !

- Brooke… tu es... une none !

J'en peux plus, je vais me faire pipi dessus ! Elle me fusille du regard, alors avec sa tenue et son maquillage c'est pire que tout, je tape sur le comptoir mais c'est plus fort que moi j'ai jamais ris comme ça !

- Aller, donnez moi ce verre de lait qu'on en finisse !

- Ok… je… prends… mon téléphone !

- Arrête de rire !

- Je… ne peux pas !

Aller on respire, le barman est dans le même état que moi et le client rit à son tour plus doucement, je prends la photo et je ne l'ai jamais vu aller aussi vite aux toilettes pour se changer.

- Votre amie a de drôle d'idée !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

POV Peyton

- Cesse de stresser, ce n'est rien, tu vas sur scène tu annonce le show et tu t'en vas…

- Tu trouve ça drôle ?

- Non…

Je me retiens tant que je peux de ne pas rire mais je pouffe malgré moi et je ris.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui dois le faire !

- Moi j'ai l'habitude, je présente des concerts à Tree Hill

- Un conseil ?

Le pauvre, il est si stressé, son visage et pincé, sa mâchoire crispée, ses poings fermés. Seules, ses prunelles ambre sont flamboyantes alors qu'il fixe un point devant lui. Je le regarde, je n'ai jamais vu des yeux plus magnifiques, je le dévisage et je ne peux m'en empêcher.

- Peyton ?

- Oh, désolé, Jasper…

Je mets devant lui et pose mes mais sur ses épaules pour l'encourager. Son regard se pose sur moi, pas dans les yeux, mais sur mon visage, il sourit doucement, mon cœur rate plusieurs battements, je m'accroche à ses épaules pour ne pas vaciller, je dois être ridicule !

- Respire profondément… une fois la bas fixe un point, ne porte ton intérêt que sur une chose, fais abstraction de ce qui t'entoure et apprécie le moment, tu me diras ce que tu as ressentis après ok ?

- Je te le promets…

- On doit y aller

Un homme avec un casque emmène Jasper sur la scène je me dépêche de partir devant l'estrade pour pouvoir le filmer. Il est devant moi avec une carte dans les mains, la lumière est centré sur lui, le contraste est impressionnant avec l'absence d'éclairage de la salle. Les clientes sont déjà en amour devant lui, c'est vrai qu'il est… sexy à mourir, son jean qui le colle où il faut, sa chemise bleue nuit sous sa veste… Aller on se calme Peyton… J'enclenche la vidéo avec mon portable.

- Bonsoir mesdames, mesdemoiselles…

Les femmes jubilent d'excitation rien qu'à cette phrase.

- Ce soir… des hommes rien que pour vous

Je suis persuadé de le voir murmuré un « oh seigneur… » On dirait qu'il souffre. Il redresse la tête et me regarde, il ne ma lâche pas même, il inspire profondément et continue.

- Un spectacle à couper le souffle, à faire chavirer votre cœur…

Il me parle là ? Non tu rêves…

J'entends les femmes réclamer qu'il se déshabille, qu'il danse… Une vraie tempête d'hormones ! Et les filles on se calme ! Jasper sourit amusé mais reste fixé sur moi. Je ne l'ai à peine entendu continuer sa présentation.

- Alors profitez en les filles !

Il quitte la scène et je me précipite pour le rejoindre, quand j'arrive, il a rendu son micro et la carte, alors que le spectacle commence, les femmes hurlent comme jamais, un truc de folle !

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Viens, il faut que je sorte d'ici !

Il me prend la main à la volée et cours vers la sortie, on court encore sur quelques mètres pour atterrir sur un banc public un peu plus loin. Je ris et je suis essoufflé, j'essaie de reprendre ma respiration.

- Tu devrais boire quelque chose

- Tu as raison

La main tremblante vers mon sac et je prends ma bouteille, mon carnet de dessin tombe sur le sol et il le ramasse.

- Merci…

- Je peux …

- Vas-y

Je le laisse jeter un coup d'œil pendant que je me désaltère, ça va mieux, je respire normalement et je ne tremble plus.

- C'est vraiment très beau…

- Merci

Il tourne la page et tombe sur son dessin, enfin un partie de son visage, j'avais réussis à faire son regard, son nez, ses cheveux… Il sourit

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas finis ?

- Etrangement je n'y arrive pas

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a quelque chose… chez toi que je n'arrive pas à décrypter… et je crois que ça se ressens dans ce dessin, tant que je ne saurais rien de toi, je n'arriverais pas à le terminer

- Ah bon ?

- Je sais c'est idiot

- Non ça ne l'est pas

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose

- Je t'écoute

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regarde pas dans les yeux ?

Il redresse le regard vers moi et je sens une montée d'image revenir, ça va faire mal. Je comprends maintenant, c'est lui qui provoque ça. Il ferme les yeux et mon esprit se libère.

- Je suis désolé

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Comment ça ?

- En générale, comment es tu ? Quelles sont tes émotions ?

Il s'approche de moi un peu plus et se saisit de mes mains, elles sont froides mais ça ne me gêne pas, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Je… ressens les émotions des autres

- Tu quoi ?

- Je ressens les états d'âmes des autres, leurs sentiments, leurs émotions, je peux les modeler à ma manière selon les circonstances.

Ola ! Je suis sûr quelle planète ? C'est un des gags d'Alice ? Ils sont là à nous regarder et se fendre la poire ? Je regarde autour de moi, mais ne voit personne.

- Jasper… tu me dis la vérité ou c'est un défi d'Alice ?

- Les deux je pense…

- Pourquoi veux-tu connaître mes émotions dans ce cas ?

- Parce que tu es la seule que je ne perçois pas… tu es une énigme pour moi…

- Et ces images dans ma tête

- Des sentiments que tu refuses de parler, je suis sûrement le seul à pouvoir savoir ce que tu ressens, mais dans ton cas je n'y arrive pas…

- Oh… regarde-moi Jasper

- Je ne peux pas…

- Alors ferme les yeux

Il ferme les yeux, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ce qu'il m'a dit ne me fait pas peur, je suis juste curieuse de savoir comment il peut faire ça, et pourquoi je reste une énigme pour lui. Mais j'ai envie de faire quelque chose…

POV Jasper

Ses mains sont dans les miennes, je les tiens, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, reste avec moi je t'en supplie. Je ferme mes yeux à sa demande et je sens son parfum de plus en plus fort, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, elles ont un goût de pêche, je réponds à son tendre baiser en ouvrant les lèvres, mon cœur mort se met à battre, c'est incroyable, elle défait ses mains des miennes et les passent dans ma nuque, je la prend par la taille et la serre encore plus fort contre moi, son baiser se fait plus pressant, nos langues entrent en contact et se mêlent ensemble. Elle est merveilleuse.

Un bruit nous sort de notre transe et je me retiens de gronder, quand je vois Brooke un grand sourire sur les lèvres avec son téléphone. Elle nous a prit en photo. Je regarde Bella à côté d'elle et je sens qu'elle est heureuse, mais inquiète aussi, je la rassure en lui envoyant une onde de sérénité et elle me sourit.

- Alors Miss Sawyer vous n'aurez pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? Pourquoi j'ai rien vu venir !

- Brooke…

- Bon passons, on aura une discussion !

Discuter de quoi ? Oh les femmes, elles sont vraiment toutes comme ça ?

- Alors quels étaient vos défis ?

J'essaie de changer de sujet alors que Peyton rassemble ses affaires dans son sac.

- Je vais tuer Alice !

- Je serai elle, je ferai attention à ma tête, Bella ne sera pas tendre vu ses railleries !

- Tu peux parler, tenez regardez !

Bella nous montre son téléphone, Peyton se rapproche pour regarder et son parfum m'embaume. Peyton éclate de rire, suivit de près par Bella, de la colère et de la gêne s'empare de moi et je devine que Brooke ne doit pas être heureuse. Je la détends et elle s'affaisse calmé.

- Et vous ?

- Regarde.

Je leur montre mon téléphone et là Bella explose

- Tu as embrassé Mike Newton ?

- Désolé, je devais embrasser le premier venu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Qu'il devait laisser tomber, que tu n'aimais pas les blonds mais que moi si !

Elle sourit et me regarde malicieusement. Elle est si jolie. La tendresse m'assomme mais je m'en fiche je regarde son sourire hypnotisant.

- Ok, je suppose qu'à la rentrée je vais en entendre parler !

- Je suis désolé Bella je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise

- Ce n'est rien et toi Jasper ?

- Alice m'a envoyé dans un club de striptease

- Oh mon dieu ? Ca va ?

- Oui

Bella me regarde avec des yeux ronds et Peyton comprend enfin mon état à ce moment là.

- Ah ben du coup je comprends ! Ca a due être horrible !

- Non j'ai suivit ton conseil

- Oh…

Je caresse sa main et elle rougit, c'est fascinant ce phénomène chez les humains.


	9. Moment de vérité à deux

**Et voilà la suite tant attendue, enfin je pense, les crossovers ne font pas vraiment l'unanimité, mais je remercie mes fidèles (Ô grand profète ! ^^)**

**Aller voilà la suite où une nouvelle discussion avec notre Leyton pourra en remettre un à sa place... **

Dans l'heure nous nous retrouvons à la villa, Carlisle et Esmée sont là nous attendant dans le salon.

- Alors les enfants vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Oui Esmée

- Mais Alice risque de ne pas passer la nuit !

- Emmet !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle nous a fait faire ?

- Ca !

Il nous montre son téléphone, et l'assemblée agglutinée autour de lui se met à rire. On peut le voir bras dessus bras dessous avec Nathan dans une boutique avec dans les bras, des préservatifs, du rouge à lèvres, des strings pour hommes et j'en passe. De quoi taper dans leur fierté masculine !

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à rire de nos défis, je regarde Peyton assise près d'Esmée, elle est radieuse, elle est belle. Moi je suis près d'Edward, on a décidé de ne pas trop affiché, elle se sent mal pour Alice, même si ça ne sert à rien, je préfère ne pas la brusquer.

Mais Edward n'est pas dupe.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca y est ?

- Oui

- Elle sait ?

« Juste ma capacité »

- Elle le prend bien en tout cas, elle n'y pense pas vraiment et quand c'est le cas elle ne se formalise pas

- Il va falloir que je lui dise

- Bella le fera si tu veux

- Je ne sais pas… qu'elle avance le terrain, mais je ferai le reste

- Ok

Il me tape sur l'épaule et resserre Bella dans ses bras, personne n'a remarqué cette conversation, parlant trop vite pour eux.

POV Bella

Tout le monde dort, ça fait une heure que nous sommes rentré, Peyton dessine sur le lit et moi je réponds à Renée par mail, elle demande des nouvelles, elle est heureuse de savoir que Peyton est ici. Je me pose une question, elle ne m'a pas parlé de ce qu'elle sait sur Jasper, Edward à demandé que je lui parle d'eux alors je me lance.

- Peyton ?

- Bella ?

- Tu sais alors pour Jasper ?

- Oui

Je vais prendre place vers elle, elle pose son dessin et se rapproche de moi.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça existé ce genre de chose

- Moi aussi, ça surprend la première fois… Peyton, tu dois savoir… il n'est pas le seul

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien Edward…lit dans les pensées

- Non ?

- Et Alice… voit l'avenir

- L'avenir ? Bella tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Peyton je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à comprendre mais, tu ne dois pas avoir peur

- Mais je n'ai pas peur, je… j'ai juste **un** peu de mal à assimiler la nouvelle

Elle réfléchit **un** instant se lève du lit et tourne en rond quelques minutes.

- Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, leurs yeux, leur capacité, leur façon de parler… ce n'est pas…

- Humain ?

- A peut près oui… mais laisse tomber, tu dois me prendre pour une idiote !

- Non Peyton, surement pas…. Tu m'entends dans mon sommeil n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et tu dis des trucs vraiment farfelus !

Je la fixe du regard pour qu'elle comprenne que ce que je dis dans mon sommeil est vrai, elle écarquille les yeux.

- Tu… c'est… oh seigneur

Elle a comprit, enfin je crois, elle s'assoit sur le lit la tête entre les mains.

- Ca existe ? Je croyais que ce n'était que des légendes, des histoires pour faire peur

- C'est réel

- Je suppose que ces histoires de vampires, l'ail, l'eau bénite…

- C'est faux, ce n'est pas réaliste

- Ils le sont tous ? Carlisle et Esmée aussi ?

- Oui… Peyton, tu dois savoir que…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'on frappe à la fenêtre. Je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir.

- Edward ? Mais ?

- Chut…

- Quoi ?

Edward chuchote pendant que Peyton prend conscience de sa présence et de la manière dont il est entré.

- Peyton, quelqu'**un** voudrait te parler

Elle chuchote comme lui se demandant de qui il voulait parler, le silence est présent, on entend à peine notre propre respiration. Puis on frappe à la porte.

- C'est Lucas

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Te… parler

- Bon

- Peyton ?

La voix de Lucas résonne à travers la porte, elle sort et referme derrière elle sans qu'il ne puisse voir à l'intérieur et surtout pas la présence d'Edward.

- Alice à vu qu'il aller vous entendre

- Et comment régissait-il ?

- Il s'inquiétait avec extravagance pour Peyton

- Ce qui aurait provoqué une dispute

- Oui et dans la colère, on craignait pour notre secret

- D'accord

- Mais après il faudrait qu'on l'emmène avec nous à la maison

- Pourquoi ?

- Non seulement vous ne dormiriez pas toutes les deux, mais l'issue de la conversation avec Lucas, Peyton aura besoin de parler

- Ca ne pourrait pas attendre demain ?

- Non, Alice a vue Peyton recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle doit parler avec Jasper pour qu'il puisse l'aider.

POV Peyton

Je suis avec Lucas dans la cuisine, j'essai de boire **un** verre de lait sans trembler, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à cette heure ci ?

- Lucas, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Je suis désolé, je m'inquiète pour toi

- Il n'y a pas de raison, je vais bien je te l'ai déjà dis !

J'essaie de ne pas crier pour éviter de réveiller la maison. Il est debout face à moi devant le frigo et étrangement, il me trouble beaucoup moins, j'ai le visage de Jasper dans la tête et je fais tout ce que je peux pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il veut me parler.

- Brooke m'a dit… pour Jasper

- Ah

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Jasper est **un** garçon super, il ne me fera rien

En étais-je sûr ? Après tout maintenant que je sais qu'il… non, je le sais, je lui fais confiance, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu es sûr ? Derek aussi tu lui faisais confiance

Comment ose t-il ? Me parler de ce type, j'avais enfouit ce souvenir dans le fin fond de ma tête, il m'avait fallut des semaines pour ne plus y penser, seul Lucas était au courant, il m'avait promit de ne rien dire et de ne plus en parler. C'était oublié.

- Je t'interdis d'en parler

- Il a faillit te violer, il t'a agressé Peyton !

- Et tu crois que Jasper va essayer lui aussi ? Ne sois pas ridicule Lucas !

Je mesure mes paroles, il ne manquerait plus que ça que tout le monde soit réveillé !

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance

- Cesse de vouloir me sauver à chaque fois !

- Peyton…

- Non ! Ecoute, on est ami, il n'y a pas de raison que s'en soit autrement, alors ne gâche pas tout

- Si tu veux parler…

- J'irai voir Bella, tu as Brooke Lucas, Haley à Nathan et moi hein ? Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'**un** dans ma vie ? Est-ce que je dois vivre seule et sans amour pour que tu sois sûr que je ne risque rien ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça

- Alors ne dit rien, ce ne sera pas plus mal !

Non mais je rêve, il joue les jaloux alors que ça fais des mois que j'ai espéré dans mon coin qu'**un** jour nous serions ensemble. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, c'est fini, je ne sais pas ce que demain sera avec Jasper, cette famille, je ne sais pas comment les choses vont tourner, mais je sais que si je continue, se sera sans Lucas.

Je le laisse derrière moi et retourne dans la chambre, Edward est toujours là, et vu sa tête, ma pression se relâche, je viens de me fâcher avec Lucas, c'est **un** fait, je revois Derek, son énorme tatouage dans le dos, les photos de ma chambre, les coups qu'il me donne. Je les avais ignoré, je le déteste, je le déteste de m'avoir rappelé ces images que j'avais occulté pour ne plus jamais les revoir. Je m'effondre contre la porte, les larmes coulent toutes seules pourtant je ne pleure pas, juste les larmes.

- Peyton !

Bella vient sur moi et me prend dans ses bras, merci d'être là, merci de m'avoir invité dans ta maison, mais je n'aurais pas du venir, j'aurais du rester à Tree Hill, ne pas t'embêter avec ça, ne pas te gâcher tes vacances.

- Ne pense pas ça Peyton, tu sais que c'est faux

Ah oui j'avais oublié, il lit dans mes pensées, pourquoi lui il y arrive et Jasper non ?

- Nous allons le découvrir

J'entends des pas derrière la porte, ça s'arrête, je suis sûr que c'est Lucas, les pas reprennent et j'entends la porte de sa chambre se refermer.

- Tu as ses affaires ?

- Oui

- Quelles affaires ?

- Les nôtres

- On vous emmène à la maison, on doit parler

- On ?

- Emmet !

- Salut les filles !

Emmet passe par la fenêtre comme ça d'**un** seul bon, je crois défaillir mais je suis déjà au sol. Bella me sourit, elle semble si habitué, comment fait elle ?

- On se le demande tous !

- Ok…

Je me relève constatant que moi je suis encore en short pyjama et débardeur.

- Je ne vais pas sortir comme ça !

- Enfile ça !

Bella me passe **un** jean et **un** pull, je les passe au dessus de mon pyjama, de toute façon on n'en a pas pour la nuit !

- Et comment on fait ? On risque de les réveiller en sortant !

- Non t'inquiète !

- Tu… on ne va pas ?

- Si ! Aller blondie !

- Emmet, je tolère déjà assez mal Nathan alors ne t'y met pas !

Il éclate de rire et je me rends compte qu'ils sont sérieux on va passer par la fenêtre ?

Emmet s'approche de la fenêtre me regarde avec **un** clin d'œil, il est vraiment taré !

- Aller monte, tu ne risque rien !

- Edward…

- Vas-y

- Ok

Je m'avance vers Emmet, je ne sais pas où mettre mes mains, comment dois-je m'accrocher ? J'opte finalement pour **un** bras autour de son coup et le deuxième en dessous de son autre bras. Je n'en reviens pas d'être dans cette position. Il ricane et saute de la fenêtre, je n'ai pas le temps de crier, qu'il est déjà au sol. Je lève la tête pour voir la hauteur, bon sang, c'est haut ! Comment il a fait ça ? Je vois Bella sur Edward, il la regarde avec amour, c'est impressionnant. Il saute à son tour mais ne lâche pas Bella, pourquoi elle reste sur son dos ? Je cherche la voiture mais aucune. Comment ils sont venus ? En volant ? Edward rit franchement et je le toise.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle !

- On ne vole pas Peyton, on court !

- Frimeur ?

- Tiens ! C'est ce que je dis tout le temps !

Je ris devant la remarque de ma cousine, elle est vraiment habituée.

- Aller grimpe !

- Ferme les yeux Peyton

Je grimpe de nouveau sur Emmet et croise mes jambes autour de sa taille, on dirait que je ne pèse rien avec lui, vu son agilité avec moi sur son dos. Ils se mettent à courir, je ressens la vitesse sur mon visage, c'est comme si j'étais dans ma voiture, sur l'autoroute, la vitesse me plaît, je vois les arbres défilés devant nous, il va finir par en prendre **un** en pleine figure à ce rythme, j'imagine déjà nos corps enfouis dans **un** tronc d'arbre façon cartoon, mais c'est comme s'il passait au travers. Il ralentit et je vois la villa se rapprocher. Les garçons nous déposent au sol, heureusement que j'ai eu le temps d'enfiler une paire de chaussures. Bella me regarde avec des yeux ronds alors que nous entrons dans la maison

- Ca va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Moi je suis malade à chaque fois

- Ne viens pas en voiture avec moi alors !

- Tu aimes la vitesse ?

- Disons que j'ai une vieille décapotable et sur l'autoroute c'est géniale ! Ca m'a fait penser à la même chose

- Tu me compare à une vieille décapotable ?

- Oh ne te vexe pas Emmet ! J'aime ma voiture !

Il rit suivit par Edward, puis je me tourne et je vois que toute la famille est réunie dans le salon et me regarde, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Ils se demandent juste comment tu peux être détendu alors que tu viens de traverser la ville sur le dos d'Emmet

- Ça leur ferait plaisir si je paniquais ? Parce que je peux le faire, si ça peux les aider

Je lui murmure histoire de le faire rire et détendre l'atmosphère, mais étonnement ils rient tous. Ils ont entendu ?

- On a une ouïe très développée

- Alors entre ta… télépathie, ses… visions et votre ouïe, il n'y a pas des masses d'intimité !

- Merci Peyton ! Heureuse de te l'entendre dire !

- Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées Bella

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées ? Comme Jasper pour mes émotions ?

- C'est exact

- Je t'apprécie Edward, vraiment mais… par pitié arrête ça

- Désolé

- Venez ici !

Alice, Brooke numéro deux, sautille sur son fauteuil, nous faisant signe de nous installer. Emmet rejoint rapidement sa blonde sulfureuse, Bella et Edward sur le grand fauteuil et je vois Jasper qui me sourit, je me joins à lui et prends place à son côté. Je me sens gênée pour Alice, ils viennent de rompre et je suis collé à lui, je ne devrais pas…

- Ne te formalise pas Peyton

- Alice, je…

- C'est ainsi que ça doit être

- Alors Peyton, comment allez vous ?

- Très bien docteur

- Carlisle, appelez moi Carlisle

J'opine de la tête **un** peu mal à l'aise.

- On en a discuté, elle sait

- Ok… Tu as des questions ?

- Non

Bien sûr que si, mais je ne vais pas les questionner comme çà ! En plus c'est impoli !

- Il n'y a rien d'impoli la dedans, pose tes questions

- Merci Edward !

Je le toise furieusement du regard.

- Par où commencer ? Avec Bella on a pas eu le temps de parler des détails, je ne sais pas moi, vous buvez… du sang ?

- Oui

Ok, je n'aurais peut être pas due poser ça

- Pas nous ? Enfin, les hommes

- Non, exclusivement d'animaux

- On est végétariens, d'où la couleur de nos yeux

- Ok… Très jolie d'ailleurs !

Je fais **un** geste idiot pour désigner leurs yeux, histoire de ne pas cacher ma gêne d'avoir ce genre de conversation, je dois vraiment être en train de rêver. Ils sourient tous.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez plusieurs capacités, c'est intéressant, vitesse, empathie… il y a autre chose ?

- La force, la rapidité, l'ouïe, la vue

- Ok…

- On te fait peur ?

- Oh non Jasper ! Je me sens juste ridicule !

- Bienvenue au club !

- Mais pourquoi… m'en parler ?

- Pour Jasper

Je le regarde et mais évite mon regard encore une fois, sûrement à cause de ça !

- C'est exacte Peyton

- Edward tu es… agaçant !

- C'est ce qu'on lui dit tout le temps !

- Emmet !

- On sait que tu as vécus des choses importante dans ta vie mais tu n'en parle pas, tu garde tout pour toi ce qui provoque en toi **un** débordement

Carlisle a le ton qu'emploi **un** médecin à une patiente atteint d'**un** cancer… comme Ellie. Il continue et je ne le quitte pas du regard, il est rassurant, parler de mes problèmes ne m'aide pas, enfin ça ne m'a jamais aidé.

- Le fait que Jasper ne peut percevoir tes émotions ne s'explique pas, mais le fait que tu ais tous ces flashs en vous regardant, démontre que ton esprit veut se libérer, il essai de te faire réagir

- Me faire réagir ?

- Oui, nous te proposons de faire quelque chose, une… expérience

- Une expérience, venant d'**un** médecin, ça ne sonne pas bon !

- Désolé, oublie le médecin, veux tu essayer ?

- Je ne sais pas… en quoi ça consiste ?

- Tu vas regarder Jasper et laisser les flashs venir

J'entends **un** grondement dans mon dos, c'est quoi ça ? **Un** tremblement de terre ? Je me retourne, le bruit vient de… Jasper ?

- C'est toi qui fais ça ?

- Elle va souffrir Carlisle

- Jasper, il le faut, une bonne fois pour toute pour la libérer

- Ca ira Jazz, je te le promets

Il parle entre eux, je suis encore étonné de ce grondement, il n'a pas l'air content, il s'inquiète pour moi ? A ce point ?

- Peyton ?

- Oui, pardon ! Ok…

- Dis-nous ce que tu vois au fil des images

- D'accord…

Je respire calmement, Bella pose une main sur mon épaule et Jasper s'assoit sur la table devant moi.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui

Il sourit et regarde ses mains prendre les miennes

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal

- Je sais

Sa tête baissé jusqu'à maintenant se lève et il me regarde enfin dans les yeux, je souris **un** instant, c'est bon de pouvoir le regarder de cette façon, son regard est flamboyant, il sourit lui aussi, ça fait du bien. Mais ça ne dure pas, des images arrivent par flash violent. J'entends la voix d'Edward traverser ces images.

- Ça y est…


	10. A deux ?

**Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews et je tiens à dire à Inès qu'ils y a de nombreux chapitres, cette fic est en deux tomes et j'ai finis le premier et ce n'est que le début, là elle est en pause le temps que j'ai quelques chapitres pour le tome deux de disponible…**

**Vous remarquerez les différences avec ONE TREE HILL mais c'est juste pour mon histoire...  
**

**Bonne lecture…**

Ça y est…

- Que vois-tu Peyton ?

Carlisle. J'essaie de repérer une image, elles défilent à une telle allure, c'est trop rapide, trop fort.

- Concentre-toi Peyton

La voix d4edward ère dans ma tête, j'essaie de capter une image, j'en vois une.

- Je suis au lycée, presque inconsciente dans les bras de Lucas, ma jambe saigne… j'ai froid

Mon cœur se serre quand je vois Keith. Keith.

- Keith est là

- Qui est Keith ?

- L'oncle de Lucas, il allait se marier avec sa mère et l'adopter mais…

Je sens ma gorge se serrer, je vais pleurer, mais je me retiens, je dois y arriver.

- Il est entrer dans le lycée pour parler à Jimmy et retrouver Lucas… ils nous a demandé de sortir alors que Jimmy aller nous tirer dessus, on est sorti…. Mais pas Keith.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Jimmy la tué puis s'est suicidé

- Que ressens-tu Peyton ?

Keith est mort par ma faute ! Que voulez vous que je ressente ?

- Peyton dis-le

- Colère, culpabilité, peine… Lucas est venu pour moi, s'il n'était pas venu, Keith ne serait pas entré et tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Lucas est venu parce qu'il la choisit, c'était sa décision pas la tienne

Alice. Je passe outre ce souvenir et je vois autre chose, à cause de ma dispute avec Lucas c'est Derek que je vois, je ne veux pas le voir, passe à autre chose.

- Non Peyton ! Il est le plus important !

- Edward… je ne veux pas

- Il le faut, tu dois t'en libérer

- Je voudrais le tuer !

- Qui ?

- Derek… il me frappe au visage, il y a des photos de moi partout, il a **un** tatouage dans le dos…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas, il s'est fait passer pour mon frère que je n'ai jamais connu… je lui ai fais confiance

- Continue

- Il me pousse sur le lit, il va me violer, mais Lucas intervient, il passe par la fenêtre mais disparaît… il va surement revenir !

Je tremble à cette perspective, s'il revient, il ne me ratera pas, il me tuera, j'étouffe des pleures ma gorge est complètement bloqué, j'ai presque du mal à respirer. J'arrive finalement à me calmer, mes larmes continues de couler, mais ma gorge se détend.

- Personne ne le sais en dehors de Lucas, et vous maintenant, je me sens ridicule d'avoir fait confiance à **un** inconnu de cette façon, j'aurais due être méfiante… j'aurai due…

Mes larmes me reviennent, je n'ai plus de flash dans ma tête, mais je peux enfin voir ses yeux sans être mal.

- Alors ?

- Toujours rien…

- Tu ne ressens toujours pas ses émotions ?

- Non

Il parle mais ne me quitte plus des yeux, je savoure chaque instant plongé dans son regard, il me sourit à pleine dent et je me sens rougir. Je rougis énormément depuis que je suis ici.

Je me sens plus légère, comme si mes épaules s'étaient allégées d'**un** poids énorme, mais j'ai toujours peur, peur que ce taré revienne, je crois que cette peur ne me quittera jamais, mais j'en ai parlé et c'est déjà bien.

Nous l'empêcherons de te faire du mal

- C'est gentil, mais entre Forks et Tree Hill il y énormément d'états à traverser !

- Ne t'en fais pour ça

- Je surveillerai à distance

- Merci Alice, je dois avouer que ça m'aidera à dormir correctement

- Pourtant tu dors bien

- Oui mais je suis longue à m'endormir, pourquoi je me lève tard

- Ok, d'ailleurs moi je commence à fatiguer

- Tu devrais aller dormir, monte…

Attend elle dort ici ? Avec Edward ? Il dort ?

- Non, nous ne dormons pas, mais j'aime la regarder dormir, elle est fascinante !

- Surtout si tu prévois les popcorns !

Je fais rire tout le monde c'est agréable, mais moi je préfèrerai rentrer chez Bella, non pas que je ne sois pas bien ici, mais j'aime mon intimité.

- Jasper va te ramener

- Bien sur

- Merci

Esmée me prend dans ses bras et je suis surprise, on s'entend bien c'est vrai, elle est si maternelle, ma mère me manque, Ellie me manque. Ils me souhaitent tous une bonne nuit, accompagné de sourire, Bella m'étreint avant te partir avec Edward.

- Attend je leur dit quoi moi demain ?

- Ce que tu veux !

- Lâcheuse !

- Sans scrupule tu as vu ?

- Tu as retenus tes leçons je vois ! C'est quand même moi qui t'ai apprit ça !

Je souris ma Bella à grandit, et moi aussi, en une nuit. Jasper m'emmène hors de la maison.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne la voiture ?

- On va les réveiller

- Alors viens…

Il me tend la main et je meurs d'envie de la prendre, je la saisis et il me porte sur son dos pour partir aussi vite, j'aime vraiment cette sensation, j'aime être avec lui.

Nous arrivons dans la chambre de Bella, il me regarde, ses yeux sont si flamboyant, je fonds littéralement, est-ce qu'il le fait exprès ?

- C'est moi ou tu essais de m'éblouir ?

- Je ne t'éblouis pas, c'est juste que mes yeux font transparaître mes émotions

- D'accord !

Il est dans le même état que moi alors, j'ai envie de le toucher, je pose ma main sur sa joue, il ferme les yeux.

- Non, ouvre-les ! Ils sont restés fermés trop longtemps

Il les ouvre à nouveau, je les embrasse **un** à **un**, doucement, ses mains se pose dans ma nuque, il respire mon parfum s'approche de moi, embrasse mon cou, remontant à mon oreille, je frissonne royalement, non pas pour le froid que dégage son corps mais pour les sensations qu'il me procure, c'est envoûtant, son parfum est enivrant, Magnolia, ses lèvres caressent ma mâchoire et se posent à leur tour sur mes yeux, nos yeux nous on vraiment manqué, c'est de là que tout à commencé.

On se regarde longtemps, en silence, le silence le plus merveilleux que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je voudrai en savoir plus sur lui.

- Parle-moi de toi

- Assieds-toi

Je prends place sur le lit sur le lit et il s'installe à mon côté, on s'allonge et je suis dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse, je l'écoute me parler de sa vie, de l'armée confédérée, d'ailleurs maintenant je trouve cette période de l'histoire beaucoup moins ennuyeuse, ensuite il me parle de sa non vie, d'Alice, des Cullen, du soleil sur eux, leur odorat, il me parle de mon parfum et de l'effet qu'il a sur lui, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas boire mon sang.

- Je ne te suis pas tentante alors ?

Je parle surtout de mon sang mais c'est vrai que ma voix pourrait laisser comprendre autre chose.

- Oh si tu l'es ! Mais pas pour la même tentation

Sa voix de velours parvient jusqu'à mon oreille, mon cœur s'arrête net, jamais je n'avais eu cette réaction pour ce genre de sujet, lui il est différent, il éveille en moi quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas, il caresse mes cheveux et masse ma nuque, où est-ce qu'il a apprit à faire ? C'est **un** dieu ma parole ! Je respire son parfum, je ne m'occupe pas de ne pas entendre son cœur, ça ne me perturbe pas, étonnement je n'ai pas peur de lui ou de ce qu'il est, je veux juste qu'il soit là, seule sa présence m'importe.

Plus je respire son odeur et plus mes yeux se ferment, la fatigue monte en moi, je suis bien dans ses bras, je le sens poser la couverture sur moi et me laisse m'endormir, resserrant mon étreinte autour de lui.

- Dors Peyton…

J'opine de la tête et sombre dans le sommeil.

POV Jasper

Elle est là, dans mes bras en train de dormir, je n'ai pas bougé de là, elle est si belle quand elle dort, sereine, rien ne transparait dans son sommeil, on dirait **un** ange.

Le soleil est levé depuis **un** long moment, mais je sais qu'elle a passé une soirée difficile, tous ces souvenirs, tout ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est impensable de faire du mal à quelqu'**un** de cette manière, si je trouve ce Derek je jure de le réduire à l'état de poussière en une fraction de seconde, ce Lucas est quelqu'**un** de bien avec elle, il n'y a pas de doute, mais il joue avec elle, inconsciemment peut être, mais il la fait souffrir, elle a attendu après lui et jouer les protecteur ne l'a pas aidée à ce sortir de son emprise émotionnelle envers lui. Elle le sait, mais je sais aussi que maintenant c'est fini. Enfin pour elle, lui c'est autre chose.

Il est près de onze heures, tout le monde est en bas, Bella est là, Edward aussi, le réveil matin agaçant s'impatiente déjà pour la réveiller, il n'en a pas marre franchement. Bella le prend de court et monte pour la réveiller, seule, elle frappe doucement à la porte.

- Entre Bella

- Je me doutais que tu serais là

- Merci

Elle regarde Peyton et sourit

- Elle ne s'est même pas changée ?

- Non… On a parlé et elle s'est endormie

Je caresse ses cheveux et sa nuque, elle bouge et semble se réveiller, elle parle alors à moitié endormie.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Onze heures ma belle, debout ou Nathan va se faire une joie de te réveiller, Edward le retient en lui proposant une partie de basket

- J'ai encore du temps alors !

Elle enfonce sa tête plus haut dans mon cou, je respire pour ne pas laisser déborder mes émotions sur Bella, son odeur m'enivre au plus haut point, la sentir se déplacer contre moi me donne envie de la serrer contre moi plus fort encore, de l'embrasser, de caresser sa peau. Bon on se calme Jasper !

- Il faut que j'aille voir Edward !

Et voilà je n'ai pas réussis et Bella sort rouge pivoine de la chambre en courant, je lui dirai bien de ralentir où sinon elle va finir par se tuer dans les escaliers mais on risque de m'entendre.

« Edward Bella court dans les escaliers ! »

Je l'entends qu'il la rattrape et je la soupçonne d'avoir raté quelques marches. Je souris à ma certitude, je n'ai jamais vu plus maladroite.

- Tu devrais te lever, Brooke s'impatiente

- Elle veut des détails qu'elle n'a pas réussi à me soutirer hier soir

Elle sourit et enfoui davantage son visage près de mon oreille, je gronde sans le vouloir de bien être, elle se redresse et me regarde avec des yeux charnels, quel regard, c'est époustouflant.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… recommence

Elle repose son visage dans le creux de mon cou sous mon oreille, dépose ses lèvres et ma poitrine émet le même bruit, je suis impuissant, je ne contrôle rien, j'adore l'effet qu'elle me fait, j'en veux encore, elle passe une jambe au dessus de moi et se pose sur mon torse, sa tête toujours enfouie dans mon cou, je sens ses lèvres caresser ma peau, descendre et rejoindre l'autre côté, je gronde de plaisir à nouveau, elle bifurque sur ma joue et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes je me surprend avoir du mal à respirer, espérant qu'elle m'embrasse pour de bon, mais elle relève la tête et se mordille la lèvre inférieur.

- Alors je dois continuer ?

- Seigneur Peyton tu vas me rendre fou !

Je lui prend le visage et n'y tenant plus je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord avec fermeté puis avec douceur, elle sourit. Je passe une main dans son dos et inverse la position pour être au dessus d'elle, elle me fixe souriante et radieuse, mon cœur pourrait exploser à l'instant rien que pour elle. Ses mains sur mon torse je passe une main sur son visage, écartant une mèche de ses cheveux dorés, je m'approche et pose **un** baiser délicat, ses lèvres s'écartent et ma langue chercher la sienne elles se trouvent rapidement, je veux chaque parcelle de sa bouche pour moi, chaque caresse de sa langue sur la mienne, chaque souffle échangé, chaque gémissement partagés, je veux tout dans ce baiser. Je n'ai jamais eu telle sensation auparavant.

- Peeeyyyyytooooooooonn ! Tu vas descendre de cette chambre où je viens te chercher !!

- Je vais la tuer !

- Ne dis pas ça, ils ne savent pas que je suis là, tu devrais y aller sinon tu vas avoir tu mal à expliquer cette…. Situation très…confortable

Je l'embrasse doucement, conscient que ce que je fais n'est pas facile, ni pour elle ni pour moi.

Je me redresse mais elle me retient par la chemise.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je vais aller…chasser, tu es très enivrante tu sais !

- Ok !

Elle sourit et me relâche, elle se lève à son tour.

- Tu reviens hein ?

- Hors de question qu'il en soit autrement

Et pourtant elle va partir samedi matin, et je ne la verrai plus, cette absence me déchire le cœur qui s'est remit à battre dans ma tête, on trouvera une solution, la bas il y a trop de soleil, elle a son année à finir avant d'aller à la fac, et puis il existe le téléphone, internet, la web Cam. J'ai tellement mal à cette idée que je m'approche d'elle quittant la fenêtre et je l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je veux rester avec elle. Elle répond à mon baiser avec ferveur, pense t-elle la même chose que moi ?

Nous sortons de ce baiser essoufflés, front contre front.

- Je dois y aller sinon Brooke ma m'étriper

- Vas-y

Je la lâche et sort par la fenêtre.

POV Bella

Edward est parti avec les garçons au terrain, je suis seule avec les filles attendant que Peyton veuille bien lâcher son vampire pour me rejoindre, tout à l'heure j'ai cru devenir folle, Jasper débordait d'envie pas très catholique et cela c'était avéré contagieux, j'ai jamais vu ça !

- Alors où étais tu ce matin jeune fille ?

- Heu…

- Elle devait rejoindre Edward pour faire une course

- Tiens madame-je-me-lève-à-midi est de retour parmi nous !

- Brooke, j'aurais encore pu me prélasser dans mon sommeil si tu ne m'avais pas aussi gentiment appelé !

- Oui, peut être, mais tu as des choses à me dire ! Alors je veux les détails, est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

- Brooke !

- Ben quoi Haley, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ce silencieux blondinet ?

- Non, pas du tout, parce que moi comme toi d'ailleurs, j'ai **un** homme dans ma vie !

- Oui mais moi j'ai une miss Sawyer dans la mienne, alors je veux savoir !

Je pouffe de rire devant mon jus de fruit, et je vois Peyton qui semble heureuse, elle écoute les filles se batailler et je la vois dans les nuages, et je suis heureuse de savoir pourquoi.

- Si tu veux tout savoir Brooke…

- Bien sûr que je veux savoir !

- Il embrasse divinement bien !

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- C'est tout ?

- Tu sais ce que tu as besoin de savoir !

- Ok… En tout cas tu souris…je veux dire vraiment… je suis heureuse pour toi

- Merci Brooke

- Oh vous allez me faire pleurer !

- Oh Bella, vient faire **un** câlin !

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ?

Peyton avait posé la question qu'il fallait pour changer de sujet.

- Aucune idée !

- Pareil

Et bien, pas motivé les filles !

- Jasper vient aujourd'hui ?

Je lance la question, sachant très bien la réponse, mais j'espère qu'elle comprendra le sous entendu.

- Oui, il est aller… faire des courses, le frigo est vide

Ok, j'ai compris, je souris pour moi-même, Jasper est parti chasser, ça ne doit pas être facile de tenir toute la nuit avec Peyton dans les bras. Quoi que… vu ce qu'il dégageait ce matin…

- Je suppose que vous voulez aller rejoindre les garçons ?

Mon visage s'illumine rien qu'à l'idée de voir Edward jouer, son corps parfait, son sourire, ses cheveux au gré des mouvements du vents, son sourire…

- Bella ? Tu baves

- Hein ?

- Je rigole

Alors que je passe une main sur mon visage, elle rit. Très drôle Peyton, je ris à gorge déployée, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir !

-Humour Bella ! Humour !

Je passe outre et nous quittons la maison pour le terrain, les garçons nous voient et nous rejoigne pour **un** câlin, oh oui j'aime les câlin de mon Edward. Lucas regarde Peyton, il semble si désolé au sujet de leur dispute de la veille.

- Alors Blondie ? Enfin réveillé ?

- Je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit !

Je regarde Edward qui me sourit, Nathan pas vraiment satisfait, s'attendant surement à une joute verbale, reprend le ballon.

- Aller, on y retourne !

Edward m'embrasse et le rejoint avec Lucas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Haley m'interpelle.

- Bella, je crois que tu as de la visite

- De la visite ?

Je me retourne et je vois Tyler, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Angela et Ben.

- Angela !

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va ! Je te présente des amis, ils viennent de Caroline du Nord. La bas il y a Lucas et Nathan, et voilà Haley, Brooke et ma cousine Peyton !

- On s'est déjà rencontré

Mike affiche **un** sourire vicieux vers Peyton ce qui semble l'amuser car elle le montre du doigt et affiche son sourire le plus mesquin.

- Oui ! Hier c'est ça ?

- Exact

Jessica la regarde avec rage, elle est froide, mais Peyton ne se laisse pas démonté gardant toujours le sourire.

- Alors comme ça, les Cullen se laissent divertir par des touristes ?

- Des touristes ? Divertir ?

Brooke ne semble pas garder son calme, moi je n'apprécie pas non plus qu'on leur parle de cette manière.

- Jalouse ?

Peyton m'a soufflée ma réplique, le sourire machiavélique

- Pourquoi dont ? Parce que tu embrasse tout ceux que tu croise sur ton chemin ?

La colère monte d'**un** cran entre Lauren, Peyton, Jessica et Brooke. Edward arrive rapidement avec les garçons, Jasper n'aurait pas été de trop sur ce coup.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y as pensés toute la nuit ?

Peyton regarde malicieusement Mike, qui ne semble pas savoir où se mettre.

- Doucement Peyton

Elle ignore royalement la remarque de Lucas.

- Tu te crois drôle parce que Jasper Hale t'as embrassé ? Oui on vous a vu, mais tu oublies Alice, tu n'es qu'une poupée pour lui !

- Peyton non !

Edward n'a rien pu faire à allure humaine que Peyton la gifle tellement fort du revers de la main qu'elle tombe à moitié sur le sol.

J'étouffe **un** cri de surprise, mais je suis fière d'elle, jamais je n'aurai eu le cran de le faire. Lauren se relève et semble vouloir contre attaquer, Peyton se tient prête à lui en remettre une mais Lucas la retient en même temps que Tyler retient Lauren, Peyton est en colère, elle tente de s'échapper de Lucas, mais sans effet. Sous la colère Lauren me regarde avec rage, je comprends qu'à la rentrée elle va m'en faire baver. Edward à due le comprendre aussi et me serre la taille, Peyton l'a aussi comprit.

- Si tu la touche, je te fais ravaler ton bulletin de naissance !

Ses bras son prisonniers de Lucas mais elle gronde de rage, essayant toujours de s'en débarrasser.

- Peyton !

Ouf Jasper arrive, il va pouvoir nous calmer tout ça !

- Jasper

Lucas la tient toujours, mais Jasper insiste du regard et Lucas lui laisse à contre cœur, Peyton se colle à lui, Lauren n'a plus l'air de savoir comment on referme la bouche mais elle ne se sent pas vaincu pour autant.

- Et bien on dirait que tu es une poupée en contrat à durée indéterminé ?

- Je vais me la faire !

Peyton tente de se rapprocher en laissant Jasper pour lui en coller une, et j'ai envie de voir ça, mais son vampire la retient et personne n'a le temps d'empêcher Brooke de gifler Lauren aussi violemment que Peyton.

- Oh Oh !

Nathan se mort le poing étouffant **un** rire, pour Haley s'en est trop.

- Stop ! On se calme, c'est ridicule, ce baiser c'était **un** jeu, rien de plus !

- Ce qui se passe chez Peyton et Jasper ne regarde personne ! A part moi bien sûr !

Brooke affichait **un** sourire espiègle à la fin, je lève les yeux au ciel, elle ne changera pas même dans se genre de situation.

- Aller, calmez vous, elles ont raison

Merci Angela, merci Haley, Brooke, pour **un** peu je vous embrasserez tiens !

Une vague de calme est diffusé, Jasper tient toujours Peyton dans ses bras, son pouvoir étant inefficace pour elle.

La foule se dissipe et Newton et compagnie quitte le terrain, Peyton a encore la mâchoire serré, elle est rancunière on dirait.

- Une vraie lionne !

- Hey !

Edward m'embrasse et je souris, c'est vrai qu'elle a **un** sacré tempérament. Elle semble se calmer et son visage affiche une grimace, elle porte sa main contre sa poitrine, Jasper le remarque.

- Tu t'es fais mal ?

- Ca ira

- Fais-moi voir ?

Jasper prend son poignée et le pli doucement, elle grimace à nouveau en silence.

- On dirait que tu as frappé fort !

- Tu n'as pas vu la tête de l'autre !

Elle sourit amusée, on se serait cru dans **un** film, à celui qui était le plus amoché.

- On va aller voir Carlisle


	11. Ca sonne bien

**Et c'est au tour de celle-ci de recevoir sa suite, je vais essayer d'en mettre pas mal comme pour « seule et sans amour » pour rattraper mon retard ! Encore pardon !**

POV Edward

Cette altercation était très distrayante, sauf peut être le passage où Lauren comptait se venger sur Bella une fois les cours repris, quand Peyton la menacer, Lauren a prit peur une fraction de seconde, je sais que ça ne l'arrêtera pas, mais de toute façon, moi je serai là.

Je souris encore en revoyant Peyton s'énerver de cette manière à la remarque désobligeante de cette humaine insignifiante, c'est incroyable, même si elle a mit le doute dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas supporté ses commentaires.

Nous entrons dans la maison avec tout le monde sur les talons.

- Carlisle !

- Du calme, ce n'est rien, pas la peine de stresser Jasper !

- Que se passe t-il ?

Carlisle entre dans le salon suivit par Emmet, Rose, Alice et Esmée.

- Peyton s'est fait mal, je pense à une entorse

- Elle est aussi maladroite que Bella !

« Quelle famille ! »

- Emmet !

« Oh c'est tout ! »

- Non, elle s'est battue

- Quoi ?

Bravo Nathan tu viens verser de l'eau dans son moulin ! Emmet sourit à s'en fendre le visage et regarde Peyton

- Elle est dans quel état ?

- Elle devra investir dans du font de teint !

- Géniale !

- Tout doux Emmet !

« Je suis désolé Edward, je l'ai vu trop tard, ils ont prit leur décision au dernier moment de venir vous voir » Alice.

Je lui fais **un** signe de tête pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était rien, Carlisle pose une bande de maintient sur son poignet.

- Ca devrait aller, d'ici deux jours tu n'auras plus rien

- Merci Carlisle

« Deux jours… elle sera partie, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte » Jasper.

« Plus que deux jours…on trouvera **un** moyen » Peyton.

Elle est beaucoup plus optimiste que lui, c'est déjà ça.

« Deux jours et je pourrai enfin lui parler… je dois lui dire… je dois parler à Brooke » Lucas.

Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ça ! Dois-je prévenir Peyton ? Bella ? Jasper ? Je ne peux pas le laisser briser mon frère parce qu'il s'est enfin décidé à la regarder différemment !

« Edward ? Ca va ? » Jasper.

Non ça ne va pas, je suis en colère, ce type est sympa mais il ne faut pas abuser quand même ! Je murmure de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende.

- Ca va

Mais il n'est pas dupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Peyton ? » Jasper.

Je grimace et regarde Lucas furtivement, il le capte.

« Il est jaloux, je le sens… Il la veut n'est-ce pas ? » Jasper.

- Il va essayer

Jasper se crispe et regarde Peyton avec des yeux amoureux comme jamais, je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder Alice de cette manière.

« Que voit Alice ? »

Je me concentre sur ma sœur qui semble justement avoir une vision, ça semble se passer à Tree Hill, enfin je pense, Lucas est devant Peyton il lui fait carrément une déclaration.

- Je t'aime Peyton… Je veux qu'on soit ensemble

- J'aime…

Ses yeux sont fermés, une larme coule sur sa joue, Lucas semble sourire, heureux qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime, il s'approche pour l'embrasser, mais à la dernière minute elle ouvre les yeux.

- Jasper… j'aime Jasper… Sors d'ici Lucas.

La vision cesse, Alice me regarde avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il va se faire rembarrer !

Il sourit, heureux de la réponse.

« Je l'aime Edward » Jasper

- Je sais, on le sait tous

Il opine la tête et reporte son attention sur elle, elle qui pétille à son sourire, il lui passe une main sans les cheveux et ses pensées divagues, je préfère ne plus m'y attarder et me concentre sur autre chose.

- C'est qui au fait ?

- Qui ?

- La fille que Peyton à tabassée

- Emmet… Lauren, c'est Lauren

- Et je n'ai rien vu ? Je savais que j'aurai du venir avec toi ce matin Eddy !

- Brooke aussi lui en a mit une sacré !

- C'est vrai ?

- On ne parle pas de Peyton comme ça devant moi

Son sourire est fier, elle aime sa Peyton, ça me fais rire d'ailleurs.

- Les filles sont toutes comme ça en Caroline du Nord ?

- Garce, la plus part…

POV Peyton

Je me réveille, toute seule sans l'aide de personne, étonnant, pourquoi ? Je tourne la tête, Bella dort encore, il fait noir, seule la lumière de la lune éclaire la chambre. Il est quelle heure là ?

- 6 heures

- Ahhh ! Edward !

- Désolé

Il m'a fichu une de ces frousses ! Je regarde autour de moi essayant de me rappeler la soirée de la veille, tout le monde était au lit, nous dans la chambre de Bella, Edward et Jasper nous avaient rejoins et nous avons parlé de leur nature une bonne partie de la nuit, j'ai posé des questions auxquelles ils ont répondu sans problème, j'ai même apprit la mésaventure de Bella avec **un** certain James, finalement on a les mêmes embrouilles à croire, la possible vengeance d'une Victoria. Mais d'ailleurs où est Jasper ?

- Il est allé chasser, il ne devrait plus tarder

- Et toi ?

- J'y suis allé avant lui

- Ok…

Il est resté toute la nuit auprès de moi et je n'en ai même pas profité, je vais bientôt partir et cette idée me démoralise, mais il faut que je garde le sourire, je suis avec lui pour le moment, nous trouverons **un** moyen. Non je n'aurai pas due dormir, idiote.

- Ne dis pas ça tu as besoin de sommeil, comme tous les humains

- Mais je pars demain !

- Cesse de te torturer comme ça

- J'ai peur… peur qu'il ne finisse pas m'oublier

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- C'est toi le télépathe, pas moi

- Justement, je peux te dire qu'il en est incapable

- Pourrais-tu vivre sans Bella ?

- Ça m'est impossible

- Comment crois tu que moi je puisse vivre loin de lui ?

- Je ne le sais pas, mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne le sauras pas

- Je ne veux pas partir !

- Mais tu as tes examens cette année, et la finale du championnat

- On peut dire aussi qu'il existe internet !

- Exactement !

Je suis **un** peu moins triste, mais j'y pense toujours, j'appréhende vraiment le départ demain matin

- Lui aussi

D'ailleurs je vois Jasper entrer par la fenêtre avec grâce et légèreté, ses cheveux virevoltant au gré des mouvements du vent, son physique d'athlète…. On s'arrête là !

Edward rit et en plus il se moque de moi ! Fais attention à toi, je peux être méchante !

- Je le sais ça !

- Peyton ? Tu es réveillé ?

- Oui et ce vilain monsieur m'embête !

Aller, je lui fais ma petite moue et il rit sachant très bien que je me moque d'Edward, il s'approche de moi, dieu qu'il sent bon, on en mangerait, miam !

- Peyton ! Tu me choque là !

- Alors cesse de lire dans ma tête !

Je lui souris façon « nanananèreuuu » et il rit essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

- On dirait Bella

- On est cousine quand même

- Vous avez fini de vous chamailler on dirait Emmet et Bella !, vous allez finir par la réveiller d'ailleurs

- Désolé…

Je me blottis dans ses bras et regarde Edward.

- De toute façon elle est réveillée !

- Comment ça ?

Edward se redresse de son siège, il n'avait rien remarqué ?

- Ca fait vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle a cessé de gémir ton nom, qu'elle ne bouge plus et qu'elle a les yeux plissés, et tu n'as même pas vu qu'elle pouffe de rire depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Bella ?

- Peyton ! Pourquoi tu l'as dis ?

- Désolé

Je pouffe de rire alors qu'elle se redresse de sous les couvertures les cheveux en batailles, Edward se précipite sur elle est Jasper et mort de rire.

- Tu es une petite cachotière

- Désolé, mais vous discutiez tous les deux, je ne voulais pas déranger

- Tu ne dérange jamais enfin mon amour

Il embrasse amoureusement sa Bella, bonjour l'haleine du matin ! D'ailleurs je file à la douche !

- Arrête de rire Edward !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Elle parle de son humanité du matin

- Quoi… Oh

Bella porte sa main à sa bouche et écarquille les yeux.

- C'est moi la première !

- Oh non !

On se lève en quatrième vitesse pour celle qui arrivera la première dans la salle de bain et bien sûr c'est moi qui gagne ! J'entends encore Edward et Jasper rire, on va finir par nous entendre.

- Peyton dépêche toi !

- Minute papillon !

Non mais oh ! Elle baisse la voix pour ne pas réveiller la maison et retourne dans sa chambre.

Je ressors de la fraîche comme une fleure habillé, coiffée et maquillée, je reviens dans la chambre et Bella court pour aller dans la salle de bain, je me retiens de rire et rejoins les garçons, il est à peine sept heures et tout le monde va bientôt se réveiller, Lucas le premier, suivit par Haley je paris, ensuite Nathan quand il découvrira que son lit est vide, puis Brooke les yeux dans le brouillard.

- Tu les connais bien !

- Oui Brooke et moi sommes amie depuis qu'on a huit ans, après Haley me raconte sa vie avec Nathan et j'ai passé tout **un** été avec Lucas alors à force je sais comment il fonctionne

- **Un** été ?

- Oui, Brooke était parti pour les vacances, sa mère était absente alors on a passé du temps ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr !

Jasper sourit et me prend dans ses bras, je ne voulais pas que le sujet prête à confusion, je ne veux pas le blesser ni le perdre.

- Viens on va se promener avant que tout ce petit monde ne se réveille

- Ok

- D'ailleurs, préviens Bella que je l'emmène pour la journée Edward

- Bien sûr !

Pour la journée ? On descend et je prends mon sac, une écharpe et une tasse de café rapidement.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

- Jamais

- Tu devrais

- Parce que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée ?

- Exactement…

- Et si je te dis que… c'est toi que j'ai envie de manger ?

Je m'accroche à sa chemise parfaite sur son corps parfait enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, je sais qu'il aime, ce bruit que je trouve magique résonne encore et j'en ai la chair de poule.

- Ne me tente pas…

Il me prend par la taille et je le sens me soulever du sol avec facilité et me poser sur le plan de travail près du lavabo.

- J'aime les hommes entreprenant

- Vraiment ?

Il pose une main sur mes reins et se colle à moi tout en me ramenant à lui, j'halète, j'ai du mal à respirer mais je m'en fiche, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux éclaircissant ses yeux, je plonge mon regard dans les siens, ils sont intense, en plein désir, je pose mes lèvres à nouveau sur ses yeux, chacun leur tour, il enfonce son visage dans ma nuque, je n'ai pas peur, je sais qu'il ne fera rien, il embrasse mon cou doucement, je pousse **un** gémissement qui me retourne, j'adore.

Mais il s'arrête et s'écarte, il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

- Désolé, Lucas se réveille

- Sortons alors

Il me fait descendre, et m'entraîne vers la porte en me tirant par la main, je prends mon sac à la volée, j'entends à peine Lucas qui m'appelle, zut il m'a vu, mais je referme déjà la porte et on file dans la voiture de Jasper, je suis morte de rire par l'excitation, on entend les pneus de la voiture crisser et Jasper appui sur la pédale d'accélérateur et nous partons loin de la maison, tous les deux…

Il me fait descendre, et m'entraîne vers la porte en me tirant par la main, je prends mon sac à la volée, j'entends à peine Lucas qui m'appelle, zut il m'a vu, mais je referme déjà la porte et on file dans la voiture de Jasper, je suis morte de rire par l'excitation, on entend les pneus de la voiture crisser et Jasper appui sur la pédale d'accélérateur et nous partons loin de la maison, tous les deux…

Quand je sors de la douche je rejoins Edward dans ma chambre, il sourit tout seul alors que j'entends une voiture quitter la maison sur les chapeaux de roues.

- C'est qui ?

- Jasper et Peyton

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, ils vont passer la journée ensemble aujourd'hui

- Ok, j'ai cru entendre Lucas non ?

- Si, il aperçut Peyton et Jasper partir en courant de la maison et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur ce matin !

- Et c'est ça qui te fais rire ?

- Oui

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Alice à vu qu'il aller faire des avances à Peyton

- Et ?

- Elle va l'éconduire comme il faut !

- Pff, et ça te fais rire !

Je l'embrasse il n'y a rien de drôle à se faire rembarré par la fille qu'on aime, mais elle a déjà était assez malheureuse à cause de lui, alors je ne le prendrai pas en pitié, je suis heureuse pour Pey, même si je m'inquiète de son avenir, elle aussi voudra t-elle être transformé pour passer l'éternité avec Jasper ? Saura-t-elle quitter Brooke ?

Je débarque avec mes pensées dans la cuisine, Edward entre par la porte d'entrée et nous retrouvons Haley en train de déjeuner.

- Salut !

- Salut vous deux ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui merci…. Tu es toute seule ?

- Nathan dort encore, Brooke se prépare et Lucas vient juste de sortir, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur

- Ah bon ? Mais il est allé où ?

Elle penche la tête vers la porte d'entrée et reporte son attention sur nous.

- Vu que le ballon de Nathan n'est plus là et vu sa tête, je pencherai pour le terrain de basket se défouler

- Se défouler ?

- Oui… j'ai cru vous entendre ce matin avec Peyton, elle est réveillée ?

- Jasper est venue la chercher ce matin, ils vont passer la journée ensemble

- C'est pour ça que tu es déjà là…. Maintenant je comprends mieux

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Lucas… sa mauvaise humeur

Je l'invite à continuer d'**un** regard, elle hésite, regarde vers l'escalier.

- Brooke est toujours dans la salle de bain… j'entends l'eau

- OK… Voyez-vous, Lucas a le béguin pour Peyton depuis le secondaire, toujours trop réservé pour l'aborder mais quand il a intégré l'équipe les choses ont été plus faciles. Il aurait pu il y avoir quelque chose entre eux mais Peyton ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait et Brooke est arrivé, croyant le champ libre elle est sortie avec Lucas

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, Lucas n'a pas résisté, il est sortie avec Peyton en même temps, Brooke la découvert, ça a été l'horreur, bref, l'année d'après Lucas essayait à nouveau avec Brooke jusqu'à aujourd'hui

- Mais alors ? S'il est avec Brooke, pourquoi se mettre dans cet état ?

- Tu sais Bella, Peyton est le premier amour de Lucas, même s'il ne s'est jamais vraiment rien passé, elle le restera toujours.

- Mais vu qu'elle a Jasper maintenant…

- Et que Lucas n'est plus celui qui peut la « sauver », il a du mal à l'accepter

- Exactement, il a beau dire le contraire, même si Peyton se trouve à chaque fois au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, lui, il choisi d'y être, pour elle, et ce n'est pas lui rendre service, ni à elle, ni à Brooke

- On parle de moi ?

Brooke dévale les escaliers avec **un** sourire qui vendrait des préservatif à **un** moine, pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Je chasse cette image et me reconnecte.

POV Jasper

- Alors où allons nous ?

- Tu verras

- Jasper… s'il te plaît…

Elle me sourit avec son regard charnel, j'aime quand elle me fait ce regard, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil.

- Attends encore quelques minutes jeune fille

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as **un** ou deux siècles d'avance sur moi que je suis une jeune fille

- Peut être mais techniquement je suis plus vieux que toi quand même

- Mouais…

Elle se renfrogne dans son siège, j'accélère et lui prend la main.

- C'est **un** endroit où j'aime passer du temps, c'est assez difficile d'accès, personne n'y va jamais

- **Un** endroit secret ?

- Très secret

- J'aime les secrets

Nous arrivons au bout d'**un** chemin de terre, l'accès est barré, des arbres sont effondré sur le sol, suite à une tempête qu'il y a eu il y a plus de cinquante ans, je sors de la voiture et la rejoint de l'autre côté pour lui ouvrir la portière. Le soleil va se lever dans **un** instant, encore quelques minutes.

- C'est très beau vraiment !

- Serais tu en train de te moquer ?

- Moi ? Non !

Elle feint d'être offusquée et sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur moi, je me retiens de ne pas la poser sur la voiture et la couvrir de baiser. Je la porte aux creux de mes bras et l'emmène à vitesse vampirique dans cet endroit secret.

Une minute plus tard j'entends déjà les bruits sourds de l'eau, une fois arrivée elle regarde autour d'elle. On entend le bruit de l'eau s'échouant sur des rochers, une cascade de trente mètres de hauteur nous surplombe de chaque côté formant **un** demi cercle, la forêt derrière nous, devant aux pieds des chutes, une étendue d'eau reflétant les premiers rayons du soleil qui arrive.

- Jasper… c'est…

Toujours dans mes bras je la repose doucement au sol, elle garde les yeux ébahies, la bouche ouverte, je ris de soulagement, j'espérais que cet endroit lui plairait, elle tourne sur elle-même admirant la vue.

- Tu veux te baigner ?

- Tu rigoles ! Il fait **un** froid de canard !

- Tu vois ces remous là ?

- Oui

- Et bien on ne sait comment l'expliquer mais il y a des sortes de petits geysers **un** peu partout

- Tu veux dire que l'eau est chaude ?

- Comme une source thermale

- Non ?

- Alors ?

- Tu m'accompagne ?

- Je ne sais pas

Elle se poste devant moi et me refait ce regard, j'essaie de tenir, la faire enrager doit être amusant.

- Tant pis, je vais me contenter de rentrer

Oh ça non ! Je la porte par surprise et l'emmène dans l'eau.

- Non !

On atterrit dans l'eau chaude entièrement et je ressors la tenant toujours dans mes bras, elle se débat, elle est fâchée ?

- Les vêtements ? Je vais mourir d'une pneumonie en sortant !

- Mais non, j'ai tout prévue…

- Comment ça ?

- Cette nuit j'ai préparé **un** sac pour toi

- Avec des sous vêtements ?

- Heu… oui

Elle rougit, j'aime quand elle fait ça, elle est gênée à l'idée que j'ai pu voir le reste de sa lingerie.

- J'aime beaucoup l'ensemble noir et rose… d'ailleurs c'est celui là que j'ai pris

- Voyeur !

Elle m'éclabousse et éclate de rire, on rit ensemble **un** long moment, puis elle cesse d'**un** coup, le soleil est levé, son visage est allumé et rayonnant, elle me fixe bouche bée, et je comprends que le soleil m'éclaire aussi. Elle voit ma peau briller, une de nos particularités qui fait que nous restons à ciel couvert.

- Tu es… magnifique

- Pas plus que toi…

Je la tire vers moi, sa peau est chaude avec cette eau, je passe une main sur son visage, écartant ses cheveux, elle sourit, ses yeux verts immense me regarde et je meurs à l'idée que je ne les reverrai plus demain.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter

Ses mots, les siens, je les attendais, je les désirais, je les appréhendais, je savais que ça allait arriver.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte Peyton

- Alors je reste ici

- Non, tu dois finir ton année et obtenir ton diplôme

- Je peux le faire ici !

- Et laisser Brooke ?

- Elle a Lucas

- Et ton père ?

- Il n'est jamais là

- Peyton… ça ne durera que quelques mois

- Mais si tu m'oublies, tu rencontreras une autre fille et tu m'oublieras

- C'est impossible

- Jasper…

Je l'embrasse pour qu'elle cesse de se morfondre, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure, non, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, et puis je peux venir la voir, avant l'été.

- Je viendrai te voir

- Quand ?

- Je vais voir ça… avec le soleil…

- Tu me le promets ?

- Sur ma vie

- Tu es mort

- Seulement sans toi, quand tu es là mon cœur bat de nouveau, pour toi je suis en vie

Cette fois c'est elle qui m'embrasse comme si c'était la fin du monde pressant son corps contre le mien, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de moi, je glisse mes mains sous son pull et je peux sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, ses mains s'agrippent à moi comme si elle était en danger, elle m'écrase contre elle comme elle peut, elle a peur que je parte ? Mes mains remontent dans son dos, je caresse chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses lèvres s'imbriquent avec les miennes, sa langue est décidée, c'est **un** baiser de désespoir, j'aime ce baiser.

POV Peyton

Cette journée était magique, j'ai découvert **un** lieu paradisiaque, promené main dans la main avec lui dans Port Angeles, parlé durant des heures de choses inutiles, échangé nos mails, téléphones, adresse, le site de l'équipe des Ravens, ainsi il pourra me voir de temps en temps ainsi que la finale du championnat si on y arrive.

Etonnement nous sommes restés très sage, nous n'avons pas cédés, nous n'avons pas voulu le faire comme ça, parce que je pars. Pourtant on aurait pu, oh oui on aurait pu, et il nous a fallut toute la force du monde pour nous retenir.

La nuit est tombé, demain c'est le départ et on doit se lever tôt, la fratrie Cullen est là pour nous dire au revoir, bien que Jasper, Edward et Alice nous dépose demain. Cette soirée sonne comme **un** dimanche soir avant le lundi matin, une boule se forme dans ma poitrine et dans le ventre, je ne pas craquer, je ne dois pas pleurer, je sais que c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, je dois rentrer, je le reverrai bientôt, je ne dois pas me laisser aller à l'idée qu'il ne sera pas près de moi.

- Pey, ça va ?

- Oui Haley

- En tout cas Bella, merci pour cette semaine, ça fait du bien

- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir eu à la maison

- Edward merci aussi à toi et ta famille de nous avoir accueilli sans réserve, vous êtes formidables.

Haley remercie tout le monde et ses paroles sont sincères, Edward est touché je le vois à son visage.

Je les vois tous discuter entre eux, Rosalie, Haley et Lucas, ensuite Emmet et Nathan entrain de se batailler, d'ailleurs je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas le tuer, je suis admirative de voir qu'ils font preuve de contrôle, car après tout nous pourrions être leur quatre heure, Edward me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel en souriant puis il y a Alice et Brooke, ensuite, Bella, Edward, Jasper… et moi.

Je serre mes mains dans les siennes, autour de ma taille, je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux, dieu que ça va me manquer. Mon cœur semble ralentir dès que je pense aux prochains jours sans lui, il me presse contre son torse de marbre et pose son front sur le sommet de mon crâne, il a mal lui aussi à cette idée, même si nous nous sommes promis de s'appeler, de se voir sur le net, l'idée de cette séparation est douloureuse, mais j'aurai au moins sa veste pour le sentir près de moi, je ne voulais pas l'en priver mais il avait insisté, en échange je lui est donné mon écharpe pour combler l'absence.

- Tu sais Peyton, je suis heureuse pour vous deux

- Alice, je suis…

- Non, je suis sincère et je sais que vous serez réunis très bientôt alors ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, elle a sûrement due le voir, mais ses mots son plus profond pour moi.

- Merci

Les Cullen quittent la maison, je retiens Jasper alors que les autres entrent dans leurs voitures, j'attends quelques secondes sur le perron, je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais faire.

- Jasper, ne viens pas demain s'il te plaît

- Peyton…

- Si tu viens ce sera trop dur, trop douloureux, je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux

- Mais ce n'est pas **un** adieu

- Mais c'est **un** au revoir, lequel est pire ?

- Alors on se dire au revoir maintenant ?

D'extérieur il est serein comment fait-il ? Mais je vois dans ses yeux toute la tristesse du monde, il sourit, torturé, j'use de toute la force qui est en moi pour ne pas pleurer et je l'embrasse sur chacun de ses yeux, geste rituel entre nous.

- Au revoir vampire de mon cœur

- Au revoir ange de mon âme

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, ça y est c'est mon dernier baiser, je dois le graver dans ma mémoire, ses doigts caressent l'arrière de ma tête au travers de mes cheveux et je m'accroche à sa chemise comme une moule à son rocher. Doucement il cesse et me regarde intensément dans les yeux, plus **un** mot, juste **un** regard, je fonds intérieurement, il me transporte. Il finit pas partir lentement, c'est **un** hurlement en mon fort intérieur, je lui hurle de rester avec moi, de ne pas me laisser, je ne veux pas partir, je déteste Tree Hill. Je vais mourir sans lui.


End file.
